The famous Davina is grounded
by Shakyfic
Summary: Just Like the title says ... this fic is about How Davina and Marcel Became part of the originals family .Klaus is softie Elijah is wise .. basically family and fluff and Spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This takes after season two

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters and I'm not taking any money of this .

When davina failed to resurrect Kol from death

She went to the bar and drank a lot ! She was so wasted and angry at herself for not being able to do the one thing she wanted the most

She was mad at Kol for leaving her all alone and she was angry with the Michelsons

So she decided to go to them and give them a piece of her mind at 3:am !

When she was walking in the streets there was a vampire lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to jump on her and feed on her

At Marcel's gym

Josh told marcel that davina went missing after trying to resurrect kol so he made a search party for her by his vampires … but the thing is they didn't find her

So they needed a locator spell and the only witch who could help them was freya Michelson

So he steeled himself and called Klaus .

"Tell marcel why the bloody hell would you call me at this hour ?

"Hello to you to Klaus

"Cut the crap

Marcel sighed "Davina is missing and I cant find her

I need freya to do a locator spell to find her "

"So would tell her to do it as a favour

Klaus muttered something about annoying teenagers and how he wanted to kill them all

But then said "fine but she will need something belong to Davina … bring it here "

Marcel said "actually I'm here already with davina'a hair brush "

Klaus huffed "wait I will open the bloody door "

He speed to freya's room and woke her up telling her it's an emergency

Then open the door to Marcel who looked sheepish while glaring daggers at him

Freya was actually concerned about the young witch and did the spell very quickly

The spell tracked her into a bar outside the town … "Thanks Freya I owe you one "

Freya said "Don't worry just go find her before she gets hurt "

He was about to leave when klaus stopped him and said that he was coming with him

Marcel didn't argue because Davina was top priority

So they drove until then reached the bar but they didn't find her inside

So they split up to find her

Klaus heard a loud cry so he ran there and found the vampire is jumping on Davina

So he ripped out his heart from the back and the vampire dropped dead

Davina quickly sobered "what are you doing here ,klaus ?"

He glared at her after smelling the alcohols on her

"I'm saving your ass that why I'm here

Marcel came running and saw the body on the ground and when davina saw him she ran and hugged him because she was afraid and she cried

Until marcel calmed her down and picked her up bridal style

"Shsh .. davina you are safe now .. you will be okay

And took her to the car and put her in the back set while he sat next to her cradling her in his arms because if something happened to her he would be devastated again !

Klaus drove

Davina slept the entire way …

Marcel then huffed and said "I don't know what to do with her ? Today she almost died and almost died trying to bring Kol back … I can't lose her .. not again "

"You seek a parental advice from me Marcellus?

Marcel laughed "i don't know how to answer that question .. I just don't know she has been through a lot .. her father left when she was 4 .. her mother left her to die in the harvest .. the boy she had a cruch on died and Now Kol died too .. these aren't situations a 16 years old kid should experience ever ."

"You want my advice ? Do what I did to you when you were in here age ? … remember Jesse ? When I forbade you to go to that party on a Full Moon but you sneaked out anyway and while you were coming back a wolf attacked you and bit her and she died because her body couldn't handle the bite … you actually thought that you will never love again

Until Lorraine ofcourse … so do you remember what did I do ? "

"When I came home you were there you … comforted me and stayed with me all night untill I slept then the day after you grounded me and made me do chores around the house and in fields .. it was a hell of a month "

"And you forgot about her .. I involved you in life so you won't think about death just like davina today … when I got ther I Found the vampire trying to feed on her but she didn't struggle. . She didn't try to stop him with her magic .. She gave up Marcel "

We are here … marcel looked outside but he didn't find his place .. it was klaus's

"You will stay here until she is in good shape .. she need supervision 24/7 .. and you won't be able to do it alone …"

Marcel started to argue "I can watch ..

Klaus interupted him "that wasn't a suggestion , Marcellus "

And marcel hated how his full name from klaus in THAT Commanding tone made him feeling like a kid .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Marcel put davina in bed and stayed with her in a chair beside her bed thinking about what klaus said … and why klaus would want davina to stay at his house …

Klaus went to his room and checked on Hope .. he found freya holding her while she is asleep … "How is davina ? " freya said worried

"She is okay or she will be okay

"Good .. I'm going to sleep .. you too should rest , klaus "

When davina woke up she found marcel sleeping in a chair besides the bed

And she had a very bad headache and then remembered last night's events then looked around the room and it wasn't hers it was the same room she had when she lived with the Michelsons

She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up

She kept marcel sleeping although he was sleeping in a very wrong position. . She descended to the first floor and found klaus trying to feed Hope but she tossed the food in his face .

Davina laughed … klaus glared at her "you find this amusing , young witch ? .. you know what I find amusing letting the stray vampire to kill you yesterday "

At this moment Elijah came from the kitchen holding a tray then saw klaus's face and smirked .

Elijah asked" would you please put the tray on the table, Davina?"

Davina accepted the tray and left the room huffing

Elijah said "you can't befriend her if you keep threatening her like that … we want her in our side .. she will be a powerful witch one day .. please do remember that and she is our dead brother love " and with that left to the kitchen

Marcel woke up and found them eating at the table Davina included so he joined them .

After the breakfast davina thanked Elijah for the food and was about to leave

Klaus interfered "you are not going anywhere .. Marcel will go with you to get your stuff from your apartment and then you will live here ..both of you " looking at the end in Marcel direction

Davina yelled "what ?! Hell NO .. I won't stay here .. On my dead body .. who are you to even order us like that ? " she was about to open the door to leave when klaus appeared in front of her .

Klaus was furious "I'm the king of this city and you are one of this city's witchs who I provide protection for So you will stay here until you are 18 and I know you don't have any alive relatives so any anonymous tip to the social service and you will be shipped in a very different home with strangers "

Davina looked at marcel "Aren't you gonna say something? He wants us to live with him .. He killed your friends .. he tortured you ! He killed Tim " then she was about to use her magic on klaus but he was faster he carried her to the room she slept the day before "you will stay here and you won't come out until you are ready to accept that you will stay her and If you even try to use your magic on me ever again you will regret it .. you are grounded for two weeks for the stunt you did yesterday.. putting your self in danger like that was stupid even for a 16 years old kid.. Don't try to leave the mansion .. Do you hear me ? "

When she didn't reply he speed in front of her towering over her

He repeated "Do . You . Hear .Me?" she nodded Klaus satisfied with that he left the room .

She was standing there in disbelief she was grounded ? By who ? By the one person she hates the most but No she will fight this and she will fight klaus even if she died doing so .

Marcel was waiting klaus at his study "why ? Why do you want us to live here ? .. "

Klaus sat infront of Marcel and said "I need allies… and I need family .. and when she gets herself killed what am I going to tell Kol when we resurrect him .. so the brat needs to be alive .. and you .. you are recruiting vampires to take your city back and you know it is mine … so If the vampires tried to make a move against me I will kil them .. But You I can't simply kill you after all you did .. I'm Not Mickel "

And Klaus Michelson left Marcel speechless again

Klaus was many of things but not a liar not to Marcel at least .. He wanted him again as an alley as a friend and as a son . and he didn't know How to respond to that.

In the meantime Elijah went to Davina's room , Knocked and entered. . Elijah found her sitting on the bed .

Elijah said "I know its hard for you to witness all these people die on you or walk away ..But you are so young and life is still ahead of you .. I promise you Davina Claire that I will find a way to resurrect Kol .. He is a Michelson and Family to us is very important.

You love Kol thus makes you Family to us .. I know its hard for you right now to comprehend all that at once especially after your mini war with klaus but you see .. klau is changing … Hope brought out all the good things in him and one of those thing is caring for reckless young witchs .. So Davina get used to it .. because that's what Families do .. they take care of each other.. and you going out of town drinking and falling in trouble was foolish &stupid"

Davina's face heated up of the scolding tone yet gentle "I'm sorry ,But I won't stop defying klaus .. I will stay here because I need another witch's help .. I need freya's help .. she is a powerful one .. and I will need Esther's glamour " Davina said shyly

Elijah smirked "I don't have the glamour but Klaus Does .. So you will have to behave yourself and don't forget that you are Grounded .. " Davina groaned for that she thought that he was just threatening her or something .. But Elijah sensed that and said "Yes you are grounded and that's not a joke .. I know you are smart and won't try to escape "

That was like non direct advice .

Elijah left Davina alone in her room because she was grounded and grounded kids stay in their rooms thinking about what they did wrong and that's exactly what davina Did .

TBC

Author note : English is not My first language ^^ .. so please forgive my many mistakes… reviews are always welcomed.

And for the people who already reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH


	3. Chapter 3

After Elijah left.. Davina sat there thinking about what he said Did the originals wanted her as a family ? Or just an alley need to be on their side ?

Of course Klaus's Grounded her just to make her angry .. There is no way he grounded her because he cares No matter what Elijah said .. The funny thing is when he killed the vampire who attacked her she actually felt that he gave a damn about her well being .. a Knock on the door interrupted her thoughts "Come in " Davina said

It was Marcel .. "Are you okay ? " Marcel asked

Davina noticed how worried he is , "I'm okay , look Marcel .. I'm so sorry for all the trouble you went through yesterday… I didn't mean all this to happen "

Marcel stood there "Davina I will always got your back .. but you going out of town ,trying to resurrect Kol alone .. Drinking ? Since when do you drink ? You are 16 !

You did all that without me knowing .. Davina I'm your family , your friend .. I knew that you were missing from Josh .. So please next time you want to do something stupid come to me .. because now we will both live with the Michelsons and take it from me when they consider you family you will be treated as one "

Davina once again felt bad for leaving Marcel out of loop

Marcel satisfied with that "come on ,Let's get your stuff from your place "

They went , packed her necessary things ,called a truck and shipped her things in it .

They went to Marcel's place and did the same .

On their way back "Davina, I want you to get back to school .. I don't want you to waste your life waiting Kol to be resurrected you aren't powerful enough right now and Freya is already working on it so please enjoy your teen life " Marcel said

Davina was surprised klaus grounding her, Marcel asking her to get back to school

What is wrong with everybody trying to control her life !

So she said "No marcel , I'm not ready for school… I want to focus on how to get Kol back .. I promised him that "

Marcel huffed "why do you have to be so stubborn? Davina, you almost got killed in your first attempt. .Do you have a death wish or what ?!

When you died so that the power you possessed transfer to tha ancestors and hadn't been revived again I was devastated. . I won't lose you again "

Once again Davina felt bad because all marcel wanted for her is to have a normal life so she caved "Fine ,I'm doing this just for you so you won't guilt trip me every time i refuse to follow your orders "

Marcel Smiled at that small victory

When they got to the Mansion she went to her room and unpacked her clothes

The room was big with attached bathroom and and the mansion was Huge

Yeah she can get used to that

On lunch Elijah told her that she would be attending a private school near them not the public one she used to attend… Elijah compelled the right people to accept her

She will start next week .

She had No problem with all of that .. she didn't like her old school much

The problem was that no one was available to go shopping with her but Klaus who will do grocery shopping and buy some baby stuff for hope .. she just face palmed at that .. what happened to the Monster ! Going grocery shoppinv ? Really ? Is he really becoming a dad ? And How could he be the only one available?!

She looked at Marcel begging him .. He just said "Sorry D ,I have an appointment "

And Freya will take care of Hope ,Elijah is going to do god Knows what

She sighed defeated… Her stay with the Michelsons will be catastrophic for sure .

After dinner she got to Klaus's car which was a Mini van or like a MOM's car

She went to the clothes branch and collected some skirts , shirts ,jeans and went to try them

Klaus waited outside like a dad would and Heard some women talk about the Hot dad who was accompanying his daughter to shopping. . He smirked

Davina got out wearing a very short skirt asking an assistant about a different colour

So he just had to Say NO to that Kind of clothes

Klaus got on the assistant face telling her not to get the other colour "what the hell Klaus ? Why did you do that ? " Davina said .. "I did that because you clearly don't have any self preservation. . Can't you see how short this skirt is and this shirt is too tight ..Go change this immediately "

Davina looked at the skirt .. okay it was exposing in a way but he didn't have the right to say that . He wasn't her father for god's sake .

Klaus kept waiting "Go change .. and show me the things you pick from now on .. Go on "

Davina stomped back to the dressing room huffing, Muttering about controlling freaks

And of course the other women admired How the "DAD" handled the wrong choices of his daughter

When did Klaus felt over protective toward Davina Claire he will never know !

But he knows that he won't let anything bad happen to her .. just like he won't let anything bad happen to Hope .

They finished shopping after a lot of bickering about what is agreeable and what is not

Davina pouting like a 6 years old child.

Klaus then let her choose the type of cereal she likes . As a compromise. .sort of

They finally got back home.. she kept organizing some stuff in her room them played with hope she actually was a cute kid ..then she had dinner and went to her room to sleep … later that night when everyone was asleep Davina couldn't sleep so she made a hot tea and sat on the porch thinking that she missed Kol so much and she kinda feels like betraying him she is going to school and have a life he isn't in it .

She felt that she betrayed Tim cause she lives with the man who killed him even if he changed

but the Mickelsons were the only people who were willing to consider her as family

her father ran away and her own mother left her to die so she started to cry .. "what is bothering you ,Kid ? "Klaus asked .. she realized that she didn't hear him coming so she replied while wiping her tears away "Nothing " … "Oh come one, young one . It's 2 am in the morning and you crying on the porch their must be something bothering you ." Klaus said softly

Davina said "why do you even care " while wiping some more tears they just wouldn't stop falling..

Klaus sat beside her " I care because you live under my roof now .. it's about Kol ,isn't it ? You know what you actually remind me of him .. both of you stubborn, reckless and would do anything for the people you love

You know that once when we were running from Mickel he put himself in front of me in the same time a steak was about to get through my heart … It didn't kill him but it was poisoned with vervain .. The days he would put himself in danger just to protect me "

Then he looked at her and found her eyes still watery So he took her hand in his and said she flinshed back but he didn't care "I promise you , we will get Kol back .. I may have neglected him for centuries but now I have eternity to make it up to him.. to both of you .. I'm sorry for what happened to Tim "

Klaus Michelson knew how to leave people speechless .. when he started talking about Kol a small smile appeared on her face and then she said "I will hold you to that promise , guess I never thanked you for saving my life the other day .. So thank you " Then she left to her room smiling thinking that maybe it won't be so bad living with the Michelsons

Author's Note : Do you like it ? Should I continue ?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The strix came in town and they wanted to take it from the originals and maybe they a secret agenda .. and that secret agenda won't happen without Davina's or Marcel's help .

After two weeks of our last events

Davina finished school and was heading home .. suddenly the street was empty and a woman showed up out of nowhere in front of her .."Hello Davina"

Davina took a step back the moment she knew the woman was a vampire "who are you ? And how do you know me ? " Davina said .

Aya smirked "Davina ,I know more than your name .. I'm Aya ..I'm with the strix and we want you to join us "

If you know more than just My name then you know that I'm not someone you should mess with .and I'm not interested in joining your stupid organization " Davina said walking away

Aya got in her face "you haven't heard my offer yet ..Join the strix coven ,help them to break the sire bond and they will help you resurrect your precious Kol back " Aya said smiling like a shark .

Davina said "What will prevent me from telling Klaus this .? You know I live with him right ?

What will prevent you Davina is this .. she gave her the spell to bring the dead back "

"So davina do we have a deal ?"

"Why me ? " Davina asked

"Because you have potentials and we will need that kind of potentials when we rule this city .. and you got very close of breaking the sire line " Aya said "Consider My offer Davina Claire but remember we always get what we want " Then Aya left .

Davina knows the strix .. couple days ago she overheard Marcel and Klaus talk about them

And when she asked Marcel .. he told her Not to worry about it .. Guess she will worry about it Now ! .

She wanted Kol back .. she missed him so much .. But breaking the sireline isn't easy and If they want to break it maybe they have a weapon to kill klaus and elijah .

She needed to speak to Kol .. and she needed to do it Now so she went to the cemetery forgetting that she was grounded…actually today was her last day .. she spent two weeks going to school and coming straight home after it .. she got late couple times then she found out what Marcel meant about considering her Family to the Originals… That ancient vampire made her do dishes , laundry and Clean the House in Holiday .. It was hell ..she complained and once broke a glass in his face .. well let's say that she doesn't have her ipod ,laptop, the giant T.v that was in her room .

So Now Davina is late and she isn't answering her phone… Thanks to Freya a simple locator spell told him that the girl was in the cemetery that's where he is headed

He found her in a circle and Kol in it .. they were talking ,he listened

Kol ,I don't know what to do .. they want me to break the sireline in order to give me the power to get you back " Davina said

Davina don't do this .. it's not worth it .. I know them and their witches so please. . Promise me you won't join them .. I'm not mad love that you are living your life that's what I want for you .. promise me davina " Kol said

Davina had some tears in her eyes "I can't ,Kol .. I will do anything to bring you back .. I love you "

Kol said then he faded away "I Love you too ,Davina claire

Davina collapsed on the ground crying. . Seeing Kol made her miss him even more

She wished he would be with her right now to hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright… but she was alone and that made her cry even harder .

Klaus saw the sence from a distance ..he felt bad for the poor girl

He speed and sat beside her .. she looked up and saw him .. she whispered while crying "I miss him"

Then in a very not Klaus's action he hugged her and drew her head to rest in his chest "I know , I miss him too " he whispered back and when davina didn't back away from klaus he felt happy.

They stayed like that until davina calmed down … "Ready to go home ? "Klaus said

She nodded so he took her to the car .. as far as Davina know .. Klaus still didn't know about the offer of the strix and she wasn't gonna tell him .. she was deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear klaus tell her that they were home

So he said "what is wrong ? Is there is something in your mind bothering you and wanna tell me about it ? "

Davina kinda froze "what ? NO .. I'm fine .. Just stressed about upcoming exam " davina said in a hurry .

She was a terrible liar .. he gave her the opportunity to come clean about the Strix and their offer but she didn't give him a choice "oh yes .. upcoming exam .. Does that exam about the Strix offering you to break the sireline ? Because if that it .. I can prepare you for that exam very well " Klaus said getting out of the car

Shit ! .. Klaus overheard her ..he know the whole time and he waited her to tell him

Ofcourse she wasn't gonna tell him.. she looked and found Klaus waiting for an answer .. she didn't know what to say .. she got out too

"Uhhhm .. I was going to Uhh to tell you about the strix

Again a Terrible liar .. "Get inside ,Now ! "Klaus yelled pointing at the Mansion door .

She went inside and closed the door forcefully while Klaus was still outside .. It was a childish thing to do but he was furious and she didn't want to be in his face right now!

Elijah came down when he heard the door shut like that .. then he saw klaus enter about to kill someone. Or Certain witch that was currently hiding behind Elijah

Elijah asked " Nicklaus, what is going on ?

Would you like to tell him Davina ? Or shall I ?" Klaus said

And that's how Marcel found them .. Davina sitting on the couch Elijah beside her and klaus walking back and forth in the living room .

"I promised her to bring kol back but no she goes behind my back and alley with our enemies " klaus yelled

"Maybe if you actually tried to get kol back and not give me empty promises I wouldn't even considered joining the strix " Davina yelled back

"I don't give empty promises! We are in the middle of a war right now so excuse me for being a little bit busy " klaus finished yelling. . Davina was about to reply

But Elijah interfered "Nicklaus ,Calm down … Davina was wrong when she lied but you can't blame her they knew that she wouldn't say No to their offer so Davina will say yes to them and she will do what they say until we know what is their secret weapon that could kill an original " he continued "Davina ,you have the spell that could bring kol back .. you ,Freya,Vincent and a friend of ours named Bonnie Bennett could do it and bring him back .."Elijah finished

Davina looked more relaxed that she knew that they will bring kol and she won't help the strix kill the originals

Klaus sensed that "Oh .. You aren't off the hook young witch" Elijah and Marcel left the room knowing that klaus was about to start a lecture "you are still in trouble for lying to me and not trusting that we will keep our promise … and the lecture bagan ..davina sitting on the couch klaus standing in front of her telling her what should and shouldn't do and the lecture ended with a pouting grounded little witch and even more stupid chores for her and she could forget about her electronic devices .

TBC

Next chapter the strix offer Marcel to join them and klaus is in full papa mood

Sorry for posting late but someone in the reviews asked me to keep it cannon so I tried to do that .

Hate ? Like ? Please tell


	5. Chapter 5

Marcel was at the gym when Aya and the Strix men came barging in .

Marcel's men was ready to fight but they all knew how that would end "I'm not to fight you Marcel ,I'm here to offer you your freedom "Aya said .

Marcel took a step towards her "what makes you think I'm not free ?"Marcel asked

Aya smirked "the fact that you live now with Klaus after he took your city from you ..and the fact that he is your sire, My offer is you join the Strix and we make you a king again but the most important benefit is that you get to get rid of klaus once and for all " Aya said.

Marcel smiled "I don't think so .. You see I know why you're offering me my city back .. I was the king before,I know everyone in here so you want to control the wolves ,the witches,the humans,the vampires even me ! .. So my answer is No "

Aya motioned for her men ,they attacked Marcel's men and killed them all .. Marcel tried to fight them but they were too strong for him … "The strix don't take No for an answer ,Marcel .. If you want the people of New Orleans safe and alive you will do as I say .. This was just a warning for what happens when you Say No .. people die .

Come to this address If you want to keep your people safe " she gave him a card and left .

Marcel was beyond mad and Sad .. His vampires died just because he said No .. It was his fault a great leader would be able to defend his people but he didn't and they were dead now .He really didn't have a choice he will join them to protect his vampires or what was left of them .. and to know what they have that could get rid of klaus once and for all

He went back to Mansion dressed in a nice suit and headed to the address .

Aya introduced him to some people then his ring was taken and he had to get it back to join the strix or he will be dead

Elijah was there and Haley "What are you doing here ? " Elijah asked

Marcel told him what happened "If you asked me I wouldn't have allowed this ..you don't know them like I do .. they will use you and they will kill you ,you need to get out of here before anything happens , I will tell Trestan to stay away from you and give you back your ring " Elijah said

Marcel got angry "I don't need you permission on this .. I'm not kid anymore Elijah

They killed my men ..and I need to find out what they are up to in my city ,I don't need you to protect me .. I will handle this "Marcel finished and walked away

Marcel searched Aya while kissing her but she didn't have it .. so that left the Guy who only fed on Vampire's blood .. He had to take the bite

When marcel won the fight after Haley biting him ..It was time to face the Music .

Klaus "I bet they were all so impressed ,weren't they ? Hmm ..your new mates positively taken by your boldness, your cunning wit and your steely resolve and you just assumed that I would be willing, eager even to drain the blood of my veins in the aftermath " "those people want me dead , they want to break the sire line and what are you doing ? You are pledging a fraternity run by those conspiring against us ! " kalus finished scolding .

Marcel stood tall " I don't get to choose sides ,whoever comes for you comes for me

That's all I need to know " Marcel looked so sick So klaus said "Yes ,whoever comes for me may very well come for you but they may also come through you ,Marcellus. Remember that " klaus said Softly

He gave him his blood and waited until the bite healed but Marcel still looked sick more sick even .. "what is happening? Do you need to feed ? " at those words Marcel vomited a black blood and collapsed to the floor .

"Marcel !" Klaus yelled ..his colour was getting paler by the second .

He was poisoned. "ELIJAH ! COME RIGHT NOW " klaus yelled Marcel's pulse was weakening and he couldn't do anything

"what is happening? " Elijah asked .

"He is poisoned.. They poisoned him Elijah .. His pulse is so weak .

We need the antidote now ! Or else he is going to die "

"I will go to Trestan and have it just keep him alive until I get back "Elijah said

With all the yelling Davina came down to see what was going on .. The scene she saw made her cry.. Marcel passed out draped on Klaus's lap on the floor and looking pretty much about to die .

"No

NO

NO .. Why is marcel unconscious? Why is his skin looks gray ! Answer me ,Klaus "

When Klaus looked up she saw tears in his eyes but he refused to let it fall

"Marcel is going to be Okay , Davina .. I won't let anything happen to him .

I lost him once , I won't lose him again "

"klaus we need to do something ! I will ask the ancestors if we can stop the poison from reaching his heart " Davina said while crying then she started chanting asking if there is anything they can do to help unfortunately there was nothing they can do to help .

"what if Elijah didn't find the cure ? Klaus . We will just sit here until Marcel .. " she couldn't even say the word .." Marcel is like a father to me , I can't lose him I lost too many people already ! "

"You won't, Marcel is a fighter … he will fight this .. when I first met him he threw an apple the hit his master in his shoulder because he was whooping his back , He is a survivor ."

After a moment more veins was darkening on Marcel's face so Klaus bit his wrist and made him drink his blood maybe his blood will help Marcel's Body to fight the poison

It worked .. But Klaus didn't know for how long it will work .

Davina now was silently crying

"Did he tell you about his childhood ? " klaus asked Davina

She whispered "No" klaus smiled at the memories

"he was quite a hand full…he liked horses very much and that caused many injuries for him

He always managed to break his arm or a leg because of his shenanigans

Once I told him not to ride the horse but he did and he had a broken wrist and was afraid of telling me because of the punishment so he went to Elijah and asked him to give him his blood to heal and not to tell me

Elijah gave him the blood but then spanked him for getting his arm broken and not listening to me ..after that he came running into my room telling me how sorry he was and that he loved me and didn't love Elijah at all " Klaus smiled fondly at the memory

Davina too smiled and stopped crying .. Elijah come with the cure but Marcel's pulse was so weak that klaus had to strain my werewolf hearing to hear it but it was there

He gave him the cure but when Marcel didn't woke up Klaus started to hit his heart

"No No ,Don't you dare die on me ! Wake up !you were supposed to rule New Orleans with me ,you were supposed to help Hope and protect her because that's what siblings do ,you were supposed to do the mischief and shenanigans you always do , You were supposed to be alive !" Now tears were falling freely

Elijah stopped Klaus from hitting Marcel any longer

But after a beat Marcel eyes opened " oh come on klaus I'm old Now to do any mischief " Marcel said smiling

Klaus laughed and Hugged him tightly "Never do this ever again to me and next time you want to go behind my back to do something I won't approve Don't get yourself killed while doing it " klaus said while hugging him .

Elijah gave Marcel a blood bag and told him to drink it … klaus then asked Elijah "who am I going to kill ? Is it Trestan ? Aya ? Or someone else ? Who poisoned Marcel ,Elijah ? "

"there was only one person who could have poisoned Marcel .. Aya .. apparently she kissed the boy more than once and the poison was on her lips.. him being so distracted that he didn't even know he was poisoned is beyond my comprehension " Elijah said while looking sternly at Marcel

"poison on the lips ..Very dramatic "Klaus smirked

"Alright, I have my brother's ex to murder ..Marcel have some rest because when I get back we will discuss you going to join the strix without me Knowing or Elijah's " then he winked at Marcel then Left.

No one gets to try to kill one of his family and lives .

TBC

Not my best but that's all what I can come up with

so I need suggestions please ^^

Prompts anything you like


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus was busy trying to find the magical device that could lock him forever and destroy it .. after he knew about it from Lucien or maybe tortured it out of him .

So when Klaus got a call from Davina saying that she was held up in a police station he was pissed because he was in the middle of something here -torturing Aya for poisoning Marcel and to know where the damn thing is -.

And It was 12 am ! She should be in bed right now Not at the police !

Let's start from the beginning , shall we ?

That very day the witches gave Davina a Candle to temporary have Kol and ask him about his mother's spill .. she found out the missing element from Kol but she didn't tell the witches . when the candle blew out while kissing Kol she felt crushed .she can't keep doing this ,keep living without Kol

The loneliness was so suffocating that she couldn't even breath so she went to Russo's to have a drink- just a drink -... on her way back a cop stopped her car -she will deny until the day she died that she wasn't drunk- Now she is in the police station trying to call Marcel to come and pick her up but because the universe hated her

"hey Marcel ,sorry for calling late but can you actually compel someone over the phone ? " Davina said sheepishly

"what ? Davina where are you ? .. why would I need to compel someone ! " Marcel rushed saying

"Ehm , see Marcel .. I'm at the police station ,Some cop arrested me for underage drinking and Driving .. So I kind of need you ASAP " Davina said

"you are what ?! Drinking? Again Davina ! Again ! ..while driving and you managed to get busted .. and managed to do all that while I was away with Elijah and Hailey in the woods "

Davina had to move the phone away from her ear because of the yelling .. Yup the universe hated her

"That's why I asked Marcel can you compel someone over the phone ? " Davina knew the answer but she was in deep trouble right now !.

"Davina ,call Klaus he will know what to do . Are you okay ? You aren't hurt ? " marcel asked

"No marcel , I'm okay .. I guess I will have to call Klaus after all " Davina huffed then hung up

"Can I have one more call , Please ? " she begged the officer and he allowed it eventually. "Why are you calling so late ? did something happened? " Klaus demanded

"Klaus, I need your help…I'm at the police station " Davina braced herself for the flood of anger that was about to come .

But she found none "I'm on my way " klaus said

Yeah well that went well

No it didn't. .. when klaus came he looked angry but he didn't say anything .. he compelled the cops and took her out into a restaurant .. not the mansion .. so he didn't plan to kill her ..yay ! . the restaurant was empty only them was there. Nay !

"I want a cup of coffee, and you ? Davina ? " klaus asked her calmly

"I want a burger with curly fries " she was hungry but she didn't know why did Klaus brought her here ?

"You want to tell me what was that about ? Drinking ? Again ? Staying out until midnight! Arrested ? Did I leave something out ?" Klaus said .

Davina looked at the top of the table not wanting to see Klaus's angry face

Also she may have enjoyed seeing that face months ago .

She went for the truth she was so tired of all of this , she just needed to get it out of her system .. clearly that shouldn't have been with the least person who was interested in her problems but he was the only one there right now .So ..

"I was busy this past week with the witches but today I knew the missing element to break the sire bond and in order to know that I had to see Kol to discuss the spill with him"

"I .. I miss him ,Klaus "

Now tears were running down freely and she didn't try to stop them she did so many times but Now she couldn't hold it anymore

"so I had few drinks at Russo 's and I drove without a destination and all I could think was how every single time things is finally working for me something has to happen to ruin it all so congratulations, Klaus you are sitting right now with the biggest loser on Earth

And I didn't pay attention for the cop but he did and you Know the rest " she sounded so tired and tears were running from her eyes she didn't look at Klaus's face .. she didn't need to see a gloating look or a smirk because she would be hurt even More !.

"I'm so sorry , And if there is anything I can do to bring Kol back I would have done it .

You know , you and I aren't so different, when mikael was hunting me .. He didn't just keep chasing me , No he left me for a decade or two to settle and have a life then he would just come and take everything away from me , That man knew how to break me but I didn't let him because I had my family .. we were united that we kept building a life after a life so we won't give up our life for despair " Klaus continued

"you aren't a loser .. that man I'm talking about you controlled like a pet .. that was boldness I give you that ! So a sixteen years old witch resurrected THE Original vampire hunter of all time and kept him on a leash , so no Davina you aren't a Loser ..You are a fighter. And fighters don't give up "Klaus smiled at her .

"you forgot to mention that I kicked your ass in every fight we had " Davina said smiling back

"Oh , keep wishing" klaus smirked

Then Davina laughed. . Like laugh out loud at that

"What ever you say ,old man "

"You know that you are grounded, aren't you ? " Klaus had this evil grin on his face and she groaned and muttered "when I'm ever not ?! "

The food & the coffee came

"Eat your food , all of it " klaus ordered

"Tell me more about Kol , please ." Davina said

Yes Davina missed Kol but he wasn't gone forever she will get him back and until she does No more whining and crying. Its time for her to step up her game and be the great witch she wants to be .. and maybe to have the family she always dreamed of .

"Kol ! He is the craziest person you will ever meet .. His witch powers appeared very early .. He always pranked our Father and Fin for being mama's boy .. It was his way to tell me that he got my back .I remember this one time that he put some eggs under Mikael mattress so every time he moved it would be like his bones were breaking… Yeah that was something to laugh about and to top it all ,He didn't even mean that. All he wanted was for the eggs to hatch because Our mother told him it needed a warm place to hatch so he hid it there ! " klaus kept telling her about stories of Kol and about their childhood .

"come on now , Its 1 and half am .. you need to get some sleep " klaus said after Davina finished her meal

"Ice cream ? Please " she looked at him with the most begging eyes she could master

Klaus huffed a laugh "Okay but we will take it with us .. and stop those ridiculous puppy eyes " klaus said smiling… he seems to be doing that a lot these days.

When they got home Davina couldn't even walk then she looked at the stairs then she decided .. nop not going to climb those stairs

Luckily klaus wasn't far behind her so he swooped her up and got to her room with vampire speed

He Put her in bed , took off her shoes , covered her with a blanket and left her to sleep.

That was probably the moment he figured he doesn't only have Hope and Marcel as children he Had Davina claire as well .

 **Author's note : Hate ? Like ? Suggestion? Modifications ? Please review it all !**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back !

Sorry I was busy with college and finals and all that

So let's pickup from where we left

Klaus found the magical device and he used it on Tristan but that didn't stop the Strix from Trying to find a way to break the sire bond

Marcel didn't become their leader the man practically lives with the man they're trying to destroy so Aya became the leader after she tried to poison marcel .Klaus went after her but she was protected by the coven's magic so he let her live for now and in that moment he had bigger problems … Speaking of problems

Davina's School called Klaus telling him that Davina was absent for the past week and they have a parent/teacher conference that he had to attend .

Davina off course didn't have time for her school and studies

She was busy trying to find the combining element that could break the sire bond spell she wasn't trying hard to find it but she sure as hell acted like it …and of course joining the Strix coven required her being with witches most of her time .

He didn't know what was going on Elijah's Head when he put Klaus's name as her guardian because he wasn't!

So here he is now with Davina's Teacher telling him about her grades and her non-existent school activities.

"Davina had a rough year her mother died ,her boyfriend too and her biological father left when she was a child and went through things most people wouldn't have survived from .. so I would say not involving in "school activity" isn't something to worry about " Klaus defended her .

"I know Mr. Mikealson but in order to move on she has to find something to distract her from all the tragic events she has been through, a hoppy maybe or maybe she needs someone to fill all the missing parental roles in her life, you know that's the guardian job . I can provide you with some books that could help you with this kind of situations." the teacher said .her name was Diana klaus recalls

"Listen to me , I know what a guardian job is and I do everything I can but she has suffered enough .. I won't be that kind of guardian that forces her to do things she doesn't want " klaus said

"You know nothing about guardianship!, You knew that Davina hadn't shown up for a whole week from our manger ! Yes you may provide her a home ,food and money but you aren't providing her the one thing she truly needs, to be part of a family again that cares for her deeply to be willing to solve her problems, to be the person she comes for when she is in trouble " the teacher replied.

"You don't tell me how to treat Davina . ME and my Family consider her one of us and believe me that's not an easy thing to be done and FYI I saw Davina's other teachers and they all said that she is doing fine considering her situation but YOUR class is the only one she fails I don't know maybe it's not Davina's Fault ! But as a responsible guardian Davina won't miss school again and I will have her push her grades up " Klaus finished and left calling Davina to come home immediately but she didn't answer her phone so he left her a very angry massage.

That day Davina found out how to break the sire bond and she was trying to hide that from the witches but one of them was following all Davina's Work found out about it and Told Aya .. Aya saw that hiding that information from her as act of betrayal and therefore she ordered someone to kill Davina and Asked her coven to do the spell right away

The person who was supposed to kill Davina underestimated her powers and she escaped from him .. she got her phone and Called Klaus "where are you ? " Klaus answered his phone

Davina was crying "Klaus , They are going to break the sire bond please come to their mansion… Klaus I'm sorry I'm. … " but then Klaus heard a Loud cry and the line went dead

"Davina ! , answer me " Klaus yelled but no one responded

Unfortunately Davina couldn't get far away before someone from the Strix got her

She tried to fight him but he knocked her down before she could do anything

In the meantime Klaus told Elijah ,Marcel about what was about to happen and they arrived just in time to prevent the witches from completing the spell

But Aya was clever she held Davina's unconscious body " Back off all of you or Your Davina Dies " Aya said.

"Don't do anything to her and we will let you leave .. you have my word " Marcel Said while trying to assure himself that Davina will be fine

" I don't need your word Marcel .. I need Elijah's Word " Aya said

Elijah looked at Klaus who nodded

" you have my Word Aya " Elijah said

In that moment Davina regained her conscious and in that moment one of the witches who was still alive tried one last time to cast a spell on Klaus , Marcel and Elijah but Davina saw that and acted without thinking prevented the spell but Aya saw that and acted quickly and thrown Davina into a wall that knocked her down and she appeared to be dead !

In That moment Klaus attacked Aya and killed her while Elijah killed the bloody witch .

" Noooooooo .. not again Davina ..I can't lose you again .. please please wake up , Drink my blood and wake up ! " Marcel held Davina's body in his arms and started crying for the beautiful young girl he considered his daughter who was so stubborn and boneheaded just like him who had a Big heart and a cute smile that wormed its way into his heart .

And now she was dead like everything he ever had like everything that involved the Original Family then he found a hand on his shoulder from Elijah while Klaus sat next to him

"Marcel! Listen "klaus said and his voice seemed so relieved that Marcel Actually believed that he cared about her .

When Marcel listened he found a faint heart beat she was alive but she won't be for a long time .. why isn't My blood working !

"Marcel let's take her to Freya she may have a solution " klaus said.

They brought her body to the mansion and asked Freya to do anything

"I can heal her body but I don't know about her soul " Freya Said .

the spell needed an unlimited source of power so Klaus volunteered that's when Marcel knew for sure that Klaus cares more than he ever shows .

Freya did the spell .. it was only matter of time until Davina wakes.

After 2 days

when she finally woke up she found herself in a strange room that wasn't hers but she found Marcel asleep in a chair and it was dark .. She was scared that maybe this is just the ancestors tricking her .. A cruel punishment for allying with the Vampires

"you're finally awake " she looked to the door and Found Klaus there .. she was so relieved and happy that what she did next if someone asked her she would deny it till the day she die hopefully after a very very long time

She ran into Klaus and hugged him .. and started crying saying muffled words that he can't quite understand

"shsh ,, its okay you're fine and safe and that's all that matters " then he too did something he isn't used to either

He kissed her head and looked in her beautiful teary eyes "Don't ever do that again " with all the sternness in the world then he hugged her one last time and left .

In that moment Marcel woke up she ran and hugged him for dear life and told him how much she loved him and that she is so Sorry and won't do that ever again

Then asked him what happened after her not so little coma

So He told her about Elijah killing all the Strix everyday he wanted to finish what he started while Klaus and Freya got her back and Now that the city is free of danger they can live the life they want without any unwanted supernaturals interfering.

"If you think that you will leave this Mansion Marcellus you are mistaken " Elijah was standing by the door and looking like he just came out of a fashion show not from a slaughter

"I was just saying that maybe .. "

"Relax Elijah .. we won't go anywhere " Davin said saving Marcel from Elijah's wrath

"Just like Davina said " Marcel said sheepishly

"Marcel come on Klaus wants you . Let Davina Rest " Elijah said with a plank face without showing any signs of why Klaus wants him .

"Klaus , Elijah told me you wanted me " Marcel said to Klaus who was seated in his study

Klaus looked angry which was bad for Marcel for sure .

"I will ask you one question .. Did you or did you Not plot against me with your newbie Vampires if the strix plan worked ? " Klaus asked furiously .

Marcel looked like he was ready for the earth open up and swallow him .

TBC

Please review. . Like ? Hate ?

Marcel is in big TROUBLE next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hundreds of thoughts was running in Marcel's Mind .. How did Klaus know ? Who told him ? Is he going to kill him ? Is he going to kill his vampires? How he should get out of this situation. . Should he lie ? Or should he say the Truth ?

"anytime now Marcellus " Klaus said impatiently

Marcel opened his mouth a few times but no words came out then finally he settled for the Truth .. The harsh truth .

"Yes , Klaus ." Marcel finally said with hint of anger in his voice

"okay , Marcel .. you have 24 hours to leave New Orleans " klaus said with a stoic face .

Marcel looked surprised "what ? Don't you want to know why ? I have the right to defend myself " Marcel said angrily.

"You have no right to say a single word .. After bringing you to Live in MY HOUSE , and saving you from your foolish stunt with Aya ,After trusting you and Treating you Like a Prince to this City .. MY CITY! .. you want to defend yourself ? Fine By all means Defend yourself but just Know that none of your words worth anything to me " Klaus's face was beat red from yelling.

"Everywhere you go Enemies shows up ready to end you and everyone standing in their way .. Starting with your father till The strix .. So you want me to just watch the city I was born and raised in be destroyed bit by bit every single time someone want to take revenge of you and your family ? Was I supposed to just consider everyone who dies in the process a collateral damage . So yes, Klaus If the Strix plan worked and the sire bond was broken I would have found a way to make you leave this City … MY CITY " Marcel finished his talk yelling.

"So you blame me for what my enemies do ? .. You ! Who shutdown the witches by killing them if they practice magic in their Own town .. You blame me for that ? .. No marcel that's not the Real reason .. I want the real reason, Marcellus " Klaus said smirking because he knows Marcel so well and knows when he tries to hide something from him .he is his Son after all .

Marcel looked down .. It was so frustrating that Klaus knows him so well !

"There is no other reason . I will leave the city just like you said and I will take Davina with me " Marcel said leaving the room without looking at Klaus

Then klaus speed in front of his way "You aren't going anywhere until you answer My question… what . Is . The . Real . Reason ? " klaus asked.

A few seconds went by while Marcel contemplating whether he should answer or not but he figured that klaus won't just let him leave without saying what he wanted to hear .. So …

"you Brought me and Davina to your house to protect us … You thought that you made me a prince . But when you thought I might get killed by your enemies or whoever have a grudge for you, you benched me ..Guess what Klaus I don't need your protection ! I survived a hundred year without you and I will survive more ! And Since you got back things revolved around you and your family.. after I was the King of this city you became the king .. So Consider it jealousy , Klaus ." Marcel had this sad look in his eyes which he tried to hide quickly.

"I will leave and you won't see me ever again " Marcel said .

"Marcel . You weren't jealous . You just went rebellious against your OWN FATHER .. Yes I tried to protect you by benching you aside so you won't get hurt Because ever since papa Tunde accident. If he succeeded to kill you in order to get to me I wouldn't have forgave myself just like I hadn't forgive myself when I thought my father killed you .. You will always need My protection as long as you are linked to me !" Klaus said with tears in his eyes that vanished as soon as it appeared

"But that doesn't give you the right to plot against me .. just like I have to punish you for what you did I have responsibility towards You Marcellus .. So I was wrong ..I won't let you leave the city or even this House ..You see , You defied me in order to become king so I will give you what you want .. every tiring , Boring job I should do as a ruler to New Orleans consider yourself have it and In order not to kill your newbie vampires in front of your eyes you will do everything I say when I say it .. I did that before and it didn't work but this Time I'm sure it will work just fine to get you back on the straight and narrow "

"You're free to leave " Klaus said smirking because let's face it he wouldn't kill Marcel and he won't let Hope Grow up without her brother So yeah he will let him suffer for a few months with heavy jobs and whatever punishments he finds necessary Starting with grounding him because he Knows how much Marcel loves his freedom .And maybe the grounding will give Marcel and Davina Something to bond over in the near Future because this is Davina she will always find trouble and Marcel Already found it .

Marcel was about to leave "Oh I forgot .. Marcel you can't leave the house without my permission in another words YOU ARE GROUNDED... "

Marcel was about to yell that he can't do and he isn't kid but klaus beat him to it and Said smirking "Please protest Marcel So I can ground you to your room only "

Marcel groaned and left without any words .. He knew who could solve this .

Marcel went to find Elijah and found him in Hope's room .

"Did you hear the encounter between me and Klaus , Elijah? "

" Yes , I did and I completely agree with him " Elijah said calmly

"What ?! .. You agree .. Elijah I'm not kid anymore .I know what I did was wrong and … this isn't funny ! " marcel said when he saw Elijah laughing

"what you did wasn't just wrong , Marcel .. If anyone else did what you did he would have died as soon as Klaus found out . Simple as that. so yeah this is funny .. you got the easy deal and yet you still complaining "

" I know Elijah … but "

"No buts Marcellus.. you've made your bed " Elijah said walking out of the room .

It was dark and Marcel was tired from all the unfortunate events that happened lately so he went to his room to sleep .

On the next day

Davina woke up and found herself very hungry So she had a shower and went to the kitchen to find something to eat .

She found Klaus there making coffee

"Good Morning " Davina said .

"It is indeed a good morning " Klaus replied smirking

"Hungry ? " Klaus asked

"very " Davina said.

" sit down I will cook you something " Klaus said

Davina looked so surprised "You cook ? .. I never saw you cook before… Elijah yes but you ! I'm more than surprised " Davina said

"I like cooking " Klaus said while bringing eggs from the fridge

"what else do you like ? " Davina said as she was trying to pass the time till the food gets ready

"Drawing … I like to draw and I thought you liked it too but then to my surprise I found out that you're failing in your art class "Klaus said

"aha .. Is is what all of this about .. You want to know why I'm failing the one thing I love most .. tell me how did you know ? The principal called you ? OR Is it Miss Diana ? " Davina asked angrily.

" they called because you didn't show up for school for a week and was Failing your art classes .. You haven't answered my question yet " klaus said

"I don't like that teacher , okay? .. She doesn't see a talent in me .. My old teacher always said that I had a great talent but Miss Diana doesn't see it at all. I tried to improve and do as she says but all I do is garbage… So I didn't attend her class and I wont be attending that School again " Davina finished her talk just in time as Klaus put a large plate of food in front of her .

"Eat " Klaus Ordered.

"Thanks .. But I lost my appetite " Davina said while getting up .

"Davina .. Eat and Drink this Milk , you haven't eaten in 3 days and I won't let you leave this kitchen without finishing this plate " Klaus glared at her

She huffed and sat down again and started Eating. the food was actually delicious and she couldn't resist after a while of silence Davina just eating and Klaus drinking his coffee

Klaus broke the Silence " You have a great talent … and your teacher knows Nothing about art if she thinks you're not talented but you can't quit school .. No one lives Under my roof can be a quitter .. I will come with you to the school and with a little persuasion your teacher won't bother you again " Klaus said winking at her

Of course he was going to compel the teacher for her " Okay .. I won't quit but On one condition "

"what is it ? " klaus asked

"I saw a painting in your room the other night … I want you to teach me how to paint one like it .. That technique is beautiful and rare and Pleaaase teach it to me " Davina begged

"On two conditions .. You don't miss school and higher up your grades and

Davina , next time if there is a teacher bothering you … You come to me , Deal ?"

"Deal ! " Davina said happily feeling that she had the better part of the bargain

"Drink up your milk " Klaus said sternly

" I don't like milk " Davina said innocently

"Drink . Your . Milk " Klaus said

Davina groaned but Drank and like the food she found it absolutely delicious with vanilla scent in it .

" I want to say thank you for the food it was delicious and most importantly Thanks for volunteering So freya can do the healing spell " Davina said very gratefully

In that moment Marcel stumbled to the kitchen half asleep , half awake … went to the coffee pot and poured a large cup ..

Davina's wiped her mouth and said " Good morning, Marcel "

Marcel replied a very faint "Morning " then he sat beside her on a chair

"Marcel , Can you come with me to the mall ? I really need to buy some arts supplies and other stuff "

Marcels was just about to drink when he heard Davina's request he didn't know what to say should he just decline ? Say he got some other things ?Should he tell her the truth ? If he didn't klaus is there ! He would gladly tell her that Marcel can't go out without his permission oh no he can't tell her that . he is like her father figure for gods sake

"Davina , I can't come with you " Marcel said

"why ? " Davina asked

Marcel was about to say because he got other plans but Klaus beat him to it " Because he is grounded. . That's why, I will come with you " Klaus said Smirking

Marcel groaned and banged his head to the kitchen table at the same time Davina started laughing "Oh .. This is Hilarious… why are you grounded ? Poor Marcel "Davina mocked Marcel

Marcel looked up at her and displayed his Vampire teeth and playfully said "Careful Davina " and growled at her .. Davina then ran to her room saying loudly "Grounded Marcel " and Marcel running after her not in vampire speed or anything.

Little she knows that she will be grounded too soon.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Like ? Hate ? Please review all your opinions and thoughts and what do you like to read in the Next chapter ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

After a week of Marcel's grounding he couldn't take it anymore … So he went to Klaus's room .

"Klaus, Do you have a Moment ? " marcel asked calmly

"yes, Do you want something Marcellus? " Klaus replied

"Look, I haven't been out for a week and Every time I ask you to let me go out , You refuse… So tell me How is this different from exiling me exactly?"

"You are far from being exiled, you live in a mansion with YOUR FAMILY and still seeing your friends, YES I know about Josh "

Oh shit he knows about josh -Marcel thought -… The thing is josh wanted to make sure Marcel and Davina was okay in personal despite Marcel telling him that they were Fine so he sneaked into the house when no one was there except of course Marcel !

" But you chose to plot against me in the first place So you had it coming… And tell me Marcel wasn't you going to Exile ME and My Family had the strix plan worked ? " Klaus asked angrily

"Did it occur to you that I wasn't going to do it ? If the sire bond was broken I wouldn't have gone through the plan ? " marcel demanded

"Just like you didn't go through it when you brought my father into town ? "

"and I said sorry about that and I will say it again .. I'm sorry ! Forgive me and please forget it" Marcel said with a glassy eyes

"when your only son betrays you not only once but twice .. it gets hard to forget " Klaus said looking to Marcel in the eyes.

"Are ..Are you going to forgive me ever ? " Marcel felt ashamed looking into the floor.

"Marcel .. You want to go out ? Go to the mayor's meeting see the city's progress and return at 10 sharp " Klaus said leaving Marcel standing there feeling he is the worst man/son in this whole world .

Marcel left the house and went to the meeting and of course the meeting was so Boring .. people were talking non stop about the new buildings and How the tourism went high by 2 percent So he would probably prefer Klaus exiling him instead of being here because yes he was a King but he never went to meetings like this .

"would you excuse me ? I need to go now .. but I have to say on behalf of klaus I thank you for the big success in the renovations and the preparations for the next season "

Marcel had a lot of things in his mind that he went back home afterwards and It was still 9 o'clock !

When he came back no one was Home .. he knew that Davina and her friends was out shopping .. Elijah was with Haley , Hope and Freya out in the bayou.

But Klaus wasn't here either ...The man he used to call "Father" … The man who not only taught him everything he knows but raised him as well . He was so Sorry for what he did to that man.

Marcel was sitting on the steps of the staircase drinking Any type of alcohol he found in the mansion .. when Klaus came from outside … He saw the condition Marcel was in but he climbed the stairs and bypassed Marcel without saying anything. When Marcel's voice stopped

"I'm sorry.. When You left because Mikael came and I know it was my fault I couldn't take it .. suddenly I was all alone ..So I used everything you taught me and I stood back up and built the city . And after I thought I mended myself you showed up .. Ready to make us family again and ready to take the city .. So the only thing I could think of Is making you leave so I can Have my city back and never have to go through being your family again and being left again " Now tears were running freely from Marcel's eyes and he was so drunk that he couldn't help it .

At some point of Marcel's talk Klaus came and sat down beside him … then He did the one thing that Marcel needed the most he hugged him and whispered in his ears " I will never abandon you , Marcellus " after sitting there in silence Klaus felt Marcel's eyes shut of tiredness .. So Klaus helped Marcel to his bed and Tucked him in .. okay Marcel is so old to be tucked In but Klaus felt a special satisfaction of doing so then he stayed until Marcel went completely to sleep.

When the clock stroked half past eleven and Davina didn't arrive yet Klaus was Mad .. He called her but her phone was ringing in her god damn room and he began to feel worry what if something happened to her ? That girl got under his skin and he can't help not to worry about her .

So he went to get her himself .. he took two of the vampires with him to cover up the mall he knew she always shopped from and to his luck he found her quickly in the food court with 2 girls and 3 boys.

Davina was talking to one of the boys about the kind of music she lik to hear when she saw Klaus striding towards her and his face showed nothing but anger

She looked to her watch and found it 12 o'clock "Oh crap " she said.

"Davina , Let's go now ! " Klaus furiously said .

"Sorry guys I have to leave , see you in school " Davina said getting up hurriedly.

"Davina, who is this man ? " Davina's friend -Adam-Said while catching her hand to prevent her from leaving with this British mad man .

"I'm your worst nightmare and If you don't leave her hand now .. You won't find your arm in its socket " Klaus threatened the boy that dared to stop davina from coming with him.

Then he looked to the boy and said "Leave , Now take the girls and your friends and go Home it's way past your bed time " Klaus compelled him

Then the boy laughed at him.

"I'm a witch .. you can't compel me " Adam said to klaus Smirking

"That doesn't mean that you won't do what I said " Klaus said smirking back

"Adam , It's alright. . Klaus won't hurt me " Davina said to cool the air a little bit .. Then she looked to the girls and said "It was a wonderful day .. thank you so much but its so late and your parents must be worried too " then she hugged her friends and said goodbye

And when it came to Adam's turn so Davina could hug him

"We Don't have the whole day Davina , Let's go " Klaus interrupted

But to Davina and Klaus surprise Adam didn't just hug her HE KISSED HER in front of her guardian .. hey ,It was a quick kiss in the cheek nothing big .

But to Klaus it was a challenge and he never backed down from a challenge

He saw how the boy looked to Davina and defended her .. He liked her very much .. and from the way Davina blushed she liked him too

Then she took her too many bags and followed Klaus .when she got into the car she saw Klaus's face he was really pissed at her

"I'm sorry, I swear the time ran fast and there were a lot of things I needed to buy .. I didn't pay attention to the clock " Davina said

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say

"I was coming with you but you said I will go with my friends and won't be late I told you to keep your phone with you all The time You said Of course I have it all the time … guess what Davina you left your phone at the house

I respected you and didn't make any of the vampires follows you like I usually do but I Guess I was wrong !" Klaus yelled at her

" What ? You make your vampires follow me ? .. you have no right to do that .. How could you ? Ever heard of privacy ?" Davina was yelling just as hard as Klaus .

" Oh this is not about privacy .. this is about your protection! ..this is about you being late till 12 o'clock.. This is about you getting arrested by cops after drinking alcohols . Should I continue ? " Klaus demanded.

"like you even care about my safety you only care about power ! And you know How powerful I'm and you should Also know that I can protect myself very well So Stop making your stupid vampires follow me , stop overreacting and Fuck off " Davina said then she hopped out from the car after Klaus stopped by the mansion Entrance

So he sped in front of her grabbed her by the ear and steered her into the house

"I have had enough of your disrespect and faulty accusations and If you even try to use your magic so help me god I will put you on my knees "

Then he put her in a corner " You will stand here until I calm down and when I see you again you better be more respectful and remorseful and please try to move or do anything besides breathing so I can show you how this family treated disobedient children, Do you hear me ? "

Davina quickly nodded "who does he think himself ? I'm not a child ! that stupid son of bitch giving me a Time out ! Me ! Should have killed him when I had the chance .. Stupid moron " all of that was inside Davina's head while looking into the wall like it offended her

"where the hell is marcel ? He should be grounded .. he should be here now ! Killing that stupid caring idiot who treat her better than her own mother ever did .. Protecting her in his stupid way and watching over here all the freaking time .. Teaching her how to be a great artist .. who sees her talent that her stupid teacher couldn't see .. who gets her out of trouble and comforts her when she needs comfort .. who god damn been channeled by Freya to have the power to heal her ! " Now Davina had tears in her eyes and feeling very sorry for disrespecting Klaus and lashing out at him then after a while she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and when she saw him she couldn't hold back her tears … So he guided her into a much needed Hug " I'm so sorrry . Didn't mean to disrespect yoou "Davina said between hiccups

"I know " Klaus said looking to Davina's eyes " I also know that you didn't stay out late on purpose and I know that if it wasn't for that young boy you wouldn't have been late " klaus said smirking.

When Klaus mentioned Adam she blushed immediately.

"For how long am I grounded exactly? " Davina said trying to change the subject

"Well , Let's see .. You stayed out way too late f "

"come on it wasn't that late ..I could have been late for 3 Am " Davina said deflecting

"And I guess I can take your phone for a while since you forgot to take it with you "

" Ah not my phonee .. can't live without it " Davina groaned giving him the puppy eyes on full force .. It worked on Marcel it should work on Klaus .

"It's not Oxygen so I think you will manage to live " klaus said laughing on her technique to make him sympathize with her.

"you yelled and said some shit so overall you are grounded for 2 weeks and all the gardening is on you "

" what that's not fair. I hate clipping the trees and mowing the lawn and you know it" Davina said miserably

"Add to that the dishes after all you won't be going anywhere except your school and won't be doing anything except your homework and I will replace your art lessons with self defense classes also with me " pause .. Stare "Do you have any complaints? " Klaus said knowingly.

Davina huffed and said "Fine ! That is just Fine "

"Is there is any other punishments to add to the ever growing list ? " Davina asked tiredly

"No .. You had what you deserve " Klaus said

Davina was about to go her room when she turned around and asked klaus with all seriousness in the world "How could you not be affected by my puppy eyes ? They work all the time on Marcel "

"Because you aren't my first child " Klaus replied smugly

"Oh shit .. you actually consider me as a child and today won't be the last time I have a time out" Davina said when she gathered all the events in her mind.

"oh shit .. How do you treat disobedient children in your family klaus ? " Davina asked wide eyed .

"It's too late go to bed Davina " Klaus said walking to his room

"Good night Klaus " Davina Said

"Good night , little witch " Klaus replied

Davina went to bed knowing that she isn't alone in this world .. she has a family that will do anything to protect her and before she drifts to sleep she thought "Where the hell is Marcel ? "

TBC

Hate ? Like ? Please review… and If anyone wants to help me with this story please PM me

I'm running out of ideas. Lol


	10. Chapter 10

Picture "Adam " As Ian Nelson .

name/nm4122775/?ref_=m_ttfcd_cl86

Another week passed and Marcel is Still grounded .. that is a total of three weeks

Yes he went out twice with klaus as his right hand/Prince to check up on things on the quarter ..but that wasn't even remotely good enough to ease him a little bit .

Davina also was grounded but hers was worst …

Every day she would go to School then come back, Do her not so little homework then she would have lunch .

After Lunch she would do the dishes .. after that she have to go water the plants and anything the garden needs .

After all of that she would love to have a Long quite rest but No Klaus comes and tells her that it's time for self Defense class.

If she thought the time when Mickeal trained her was cruel and tiring. . Then Training with klaus was Hell !

"Come on , its time for your lessons " Klaus said to Davina

"No , I just finished doing the gardening and I can't move .. So please Klaus stop it today " Davina said tiredly.

" Everyday for the past week you say the same thing and everyday you get the same answer… what makes you think I will change my response today? " Klaus said impatiently.

"The fact that I got an A+ in Art and My painting is going to be sold in a charity auction " Davina said smugly.

Davina could swear she saw a glimpse of pride on Klaus's face but it vanished before him saying "That won't change the fact that you should be in the garden warming up for your training " Klaus said smirking

"Ahhhhh .. I don't know why I even bothered telling you this … where is Marcel ? Why can't he train me ? " Davina said angrily

"So what ? He can pamper you instead of teaching you how to fight ? ..Now go warm-up " Klaus ordered.

"Idiot " Davina muttered under her breath in her way out but unfortunately Klaus heard her

"Do 10 more push ups for that " Klaus said.

Davina huffed loudly.

Okay .. At first Davina hated training with Klaus but after a few days she actually tolerated it and she may dare say liked it … Yes he never cut her some slack but he always made sure she learns everyday something new .

Klaus sat in a chair in the Garden and watched Davina warming up when Elijah came

"I see you enjoying yourself, Klaus " Elijah said

"Oh yes very .. what more pleasure than seeing the young witch struggling to do push ups " Klaus said smirking.

"we will be having a party tomorrow in honor of the mayor .. I invited the regent of the witches , the Alpha of the wolves and a presenter of the humans .. we want to send a message to anyone who is plotting against us that we are united "

"Good .. Elijah, I will tell Davina and Marcel " Klaus said walking to Davina to start her training.

After Davina finished her training . Klaus told her about the party that under any circumstances she will attend .

When Davina went to her room she couldn't sleep .. She wanted to get out at any cost , Her grounding is killing her !

So she went To Marcel's .

She Knocked gently in case he was asleep

"Come in " She heard Marcel's voice

"Hi , Marcel .. Do you have a minute? " Davina asked

"Yes .. Of course D " Marcel said while putting the book he was reading away

"Everything is okay , D ? " Marcel asked .

" Yeah totally fine .. Did Klaus tell you about the party he is having here tomorrow? " when Marcel nodded she Continued "Then what about we sneak out while everyone is busy and come back before they notice " Davina said .

"Maybe that could happen in other people parties but not in Klaus Mickealson's . You see D , Klaus will keep us by his side all the time .. He will introduce both of us to each and every guest . And If we get out of his sight for ten minutes that won't end well for us So you want to Sneak out of man like that .. He will bring us both in and ground us in front of the guests for all he cares " Marcel said as his face showed that he knows exactly what he is talking about .

"Unless you can be in two places at the same time I don't think we can pull this off " Marcel said in despair.

A moment of silence passed until Davina said " Maybe I can " looking smug .

" I need Esther's Glamour to find the right spell and we will pull this off " Davina assured Marcel.

"And the glamour is in KLAUS's room where he is asleep right now !. Why do you want to sneak out anyway ? It's been only week with your grounding and you actually go outside of this mansion for your school… Trust me if anyone should sneak out it should be the person who got an unlimited Grounding! " Marcel half whispering half yelling.

"Look , You will go to Klaus's room because you know where he could hidden it and I will put an invisibility spell on you , Okay ? We won't get caught … Please please please Marcel " Davina said begging .

"Okaay " Marcel said .

Davina chanted for 2 minutes then Davina said "It worked "

So he went to Klaus's room and searched every where until he found it .He got back to his room quickly and gave the Glamour to Davina .

She searched for the spell and Found it but it will need ingredients that she doesn't have .

"I will find the ingredients tomorrow after school , Now I will go to sleep we have a big party to fake attend " Davina said laughing.

At Davina's School

"Adam , I need to ask you a favor " Davina said

"Anything , Davina "Adam replied.

"I need the ingredients in this paper because I can't get them myself. You know grounded and all "Davina said

"Okay , I will get them from my mums shop . You know she is the regent and all "Adam said smirking.

"Are you coming to the party with your mum ? " Davina said hopefully.

"won't miss that chance" Adam replied smiling .

Davina went home .. she found a lot of people decorating the place for the party .

When she went to her room .. She found a short purple dress lying on her bed and it looked expensive and gorgeous .

She quickly put it on her and looked in the mirror and Found it astonishing .

"You like it ? " She heard someone say when she turned around , She Found Elijah .

"I like it so much " Davina said happily

"I came here to tell you that the guests will arrive at 7 and we shall have dinner at 8 So Be prepared " Elijah said leaving.

"Elijah, wait . How did you know I like purple ?" Davina asked .

"I didn't .. Nick did " Elijah said smiling.

At 6 o'clock Davina showered and did Her hair and wore the Dress.

she was in front of the mirror putting the final touches when she felt someone staring at her .

Klaus decided to make his presence known "Something is not quite right , don't you think ? " Klaus said .

"What ? My hair needs to be dropped down ? " Davina asked worriedly

"No ..no Your hair looks perfect "Klaus said smiling

"Then, what Klaus ? " Davina asked impatiently.

"Alright… Alright. Perhaps a diamond necklace is needed ? " Klaus said smirking while putting it around Davina's neck

"What is that ?! THAT IS TOTALLY BEAUTIFUL!" Davina said shocked

" Congratulations, Davina for having A+ and getting your painting in the charity auction. That necklace belonged to my mother and I want you to wear it tonight "

"Thank you . Thank you . thank you "Davina said happily and hugged him ..she seems to do that awfully a lot lately.

Then Klaus whispered is her ears "You deserve this " and left to welcome his guests

Now Davina felt guilty for trying to sneak out and disobey Klaus .. But quickly that thought vanished when a servant told her that the guests arrived and she should come and welcome them with Klaus .

When Davina went down , the first one she saw was Adam with his mum . He was dressed up in an amazing suit , They were just arrived So Klaus went to welcome them and when Adam saw her he couldn't get his eyes off of her .

When she approached them klaus said " Donna , I would Like to introduce Davina , My adopted daughter "

"Pleased to meet you Davina. And please let me Introduce my son Adam " Donna said proudly.

"Ahh .. Adam ,I have met him before. He is Davina's Friend . " Klaus said emphasizing the word Friend .

After that, Marcel joined them while carrying hope " Of course You know My prodigal Son Marcellus and this little princess is Hope " Klaus introduced them to the regent .

" Of course , How are doing, Marcel ? " the regent asked "Great , Donna " Was Marcel's reply.

"And look at that cutie " The young regent smiled to the infant .

After about 10 minutes of social talk between them .Donna asked Klaus to talk to him in private and he agreed , So that was Davina's chance "Did you get every thing I asked for , Adam ? " Davina asked

"I did , Some things were hard to find but I got them all . Davina why do you need these things for ? " Adam asked

"we will sneak out " Davina said mischievous

Davina then took Adam and Marcel to her room and did the spell .

"Wow , He looks exactly like me " Marcel said looking at the pack up marcel

"It is you , Marcel .. it knows everything about you and if anyone talked or did anything it would act exactly like you " Davina said reassuring Marcel

" Now I will put an invisibility spell on us so we could go out without anyone seeing us .. Then these two will go and stand by Klaus's Side all the time and Do whatever he wants " Davina said content with her brightness.

"Adam , Are you coming ? " Davina asked .

"Are you kidding, I hate this kind of parties and From the way Klaus looked at me when he Knew who my mum is I would say take me far away from that man " Adam said smirking .

The plan worked and they were out of the mansion… Marcel went on his way but they agreed to return at 12 o'clock sharp because they don't know how long the spell will stand.

"Davina, I must say you look great and I can't stop myself from asking : Would you like to go on a date with me ? " Adam said .

"Yes , I would like Adam " Davina said blushing .

Meanwhile in the mansion

Klaus was at his study with Donna discussing some political events that was about to come .

Marcel was standing alone when Elijah noticed then he took pity to the poor boy ."Marcel , come with me " Elijah said .. The fake marcel followed Elijah without a word .

Then they entered the kitchen and Elijah poured two cups of blood and gave one of them to Marcel " Drink" Elijah said

The fake Marcel said "Thanks , Elijah " and Drank but after a beat he started coughing and threw up the blood… Elijah immediately helped him and took him to Klaus's study .

"Klaus , Help him .. I gave him blood but he started coughing and threw up and he is not stopping " Elijah said worried.

Klaus instantly was by Marcel's side but then found Marcel's skin started to change its colour… "Donna ,Can you do something? Anything to stop this " Klaus yelled.

Donna examined Marcel and found some Signs on his skin .. witchy signs ..Then she performed something with her hand and Marcel stopped throwing up then she said " That's not Marcel .. That's not even a vampire , Someone replaced your son with this toy , Someone powerful enough to do such a spell .. He may have kidnapped Marcel " Donna said .

"Elijah , Get me Davina" Klaus said calmly already had a preview of what is going on.

When the fake Davina came Donna checked her and found out she isn't the real Davina .

"I can't believe what are you saying , Klaus " Elijah said then continued "Davina can't be the one who did this "

"I have to agree with your brother , Klaus. This spell needs power and resources that young Davina can't be having " Donna said .

"she has the power . I know that . And the ingredients ,that won't be a problem for her .. You have a shop for witchcraft ,right ? " Klaus said smirking.

"Adam ! " Donna concluded.

"But what is her motive ? " Donna said

"Aside from annoying the hell out of me ? … She has been grounded for a week and wanted to have her long lost freedom… Teenagers! "Klaus said annoyed.

" I assure you Klaus , Adam will be dealt with accordingly . Taking things from the shop without me knowing is unacceptable "

" No please ,Let me handle the children .. I will happily beat then on their own game and After I'm done with them they will never think to defy us ever again " Klaus said mischief written all over his face .

When the clock Stroke 12 people everyone left but Donna .

"I had a wonderful time with you , Adam " Davina leaned to hug him but he surprised her by kissing her .. A long magical kiss to end an excellent evening then Davina kissed him back and looked him in the eyes "Thank you " Kissing him one last time

Little they know the party just begun .

Marcel came and found Davina and Adam saying goodbye "Ready to use your witchy power to make us invisible and get back in " Marcel asked .

Davina started to do the spell when the Mansion door opened "Not so fast " and Klaus's voice came

Hate ? Like ? What do you think should happen to the three kids ?

Thanks all for reviewing. .Xo


	11. Chapter 11

I know it took me a long time to write this but that was because I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter …. I kept writing and deleting to come up with a good chapter

Some of you reviewed and said "Spank them " I tried to do that but it didn't work very well .

I'm trying to build the courage to ask another writer for help in that particular field (Spanking fictions) . SO wish me luck please .

"Get inside , Now " Klaus said and when Adam was about to leave "You too , Adam " Klaus said smirking.

"Shit" He muttered under his breath.

When Klaus opened the door Marcel and Davina knew they were doomed and Nothing in this whole world will stop Klaus from shredding them into pieces.

When the three of them entered , They saw Donna standing looking disappointed with them

"Mum , I'm sorry .. but I needed to help Davina " Adam hurriedly said .

"Need is a strong word , Adam .. I cannot believe you did this! Taking things from the shop without my knowledge is unacceptable. So you will do whatever Klaus asks you to do as a punishment and I hope you don't do that again " Donna said when she made sure that her son was okay and when she also knew what will klaus do to the three of them .then she left.

"Now , Its time for me to ask and you to answer " Klaus said amused pointing at them.

"Whose idea was sneaking out? And who helped ? "

"It was my idea " Marcel said then continued saying ."Klaus If you want to blame someone for what happened. .Its me . Davina did the spell because I asked her to do it .. Its not hers or Adam's fault "

"No ,Marcel don't do that .. It was my idea Klaus I did the spell and I persuaded Marcel to sneak out .. Leave Adam and Marcel out of it " Davina said pleading

After a moment of silence "It was my idea "

The three of them looked at the owner of the voice shockingly when he exclaimed " I wanted to have a date with Davina so I convinced her to sneak out and I was the one who brought the ingredients from my mum's Shop " Adam said stubbornly.

"well .. well .. well .. the noble young Adam, the reckless witch and the not so mature vampire. all of you want to take the blame in order to protect each other from what's coming " Klaus said looking them in the eye .

"I know that the two of you are lying " Klaus said pointing at Marcel a d Adam "This wasn't your idea .. you may helped but you never came up with something like that .. that leaves the young witch" klaus said

" So I will give you a chance .. Marcellus and Adam Admit that you only helped and it was Davina's Idea and you two get to walk away " Klaus smirked

"It was my idea Klaus and I'm not backing down from that " Marcel said .

"I'm with the big guy on that " Adam said challenging

"Marcel , Adam Stop lying and say the truth .. It was my fault. Klaus, you know it .So give me the punishment and let's get it over with ! " Davina said angrily.

" I can't , Davina. the three of you should agree to tell me the one person who is Stupid enough to dare and defy me so I will give you a chance to come clean . Please find a corner and plant your nose there and Think about telling the truth because if not you will find yourselves in a very difficult situation " Klaus addressed the three of them.

Davina and Marcel did it without complaining because they knew arguing will only make it worst .But Adam was another Story "What the hell ? We are too old for this .. are you out of your freaking mind ! I'm out of here " Adam said walking away.

In a second Klaus was in front of him "Your mother forgot to mention that If you refuse to do what I say , you won't participate in your basketball championship " Klaus said intimidatingly

because Donna told him that Adam loved Basketball more than anything else it was a suitable threat for him .

God this man was so Intimidating. I don't know how my mum allowed this-Adam thought- So he reluctantly went to the nearest corner and stood there .

"Good boy " Klaus said smirking. "30 minutes and I will be back I hope you be wise enough to say the truth " and then he left.

"Marcel , Adam say it was me and get it over with ! " Davina said in a hushed voice

"Then what? Let you take the fall for me ? .. No way D .. I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around. .Put the blame on me and Everything will be fine " Marcel said in a quite voice .

"Guys , hey hey .. What about we stand our ground and Say that everyone of us did it .. whatever punishment he got for us will be divided on us ..But if we presented one person that person is doomed " Adam said

"I don't think you know the concept of time out it means NO TALKING! , NO MOVING , Just THINKING. So lets start from the beginning, Shall we ? " Klaus voice came from behind standing in the balcony

The three of them groaned but didn't protest. They know better .

After 30 minutes and the extended period for talking. They were squirming in their corners .. Moving from foot to foot.

Then Klaus came "Turn around " Klaus ordered then continued "Now tell me whose idea was it ? "

"Mine " three voices said in the same time smirking at each other .

" Very well ,You made your choice. So look around you .. The place is chaotic and dirty and I fired the cleaning staff So the three of you will do just that .. Cleaning everything after the party . The first and second floor and one hell of a kitchen "

" I want everything spotless by the time you finish and don't worry I will be supervising had anyone of you slacked in his job he will do it from the beginning " Klaus exclaimed

"Now , Hurry up its 1 o'clock in the morning we want you to finish before going to school tomorrow " klaus said evilness shown in his eyes

When Davina looked around found the mansion so messy , She didn't notice in the beginning because she was so caught up in the aftermath of her sneaking.

"Klaus , This Mansion takes at least 10 people to clean it and you are asking us to do it all by ourselves? That's unfair "Davina said pleading

"Well ,You wanted the punishment to be dividend over the three of you .So I had to think BIG " Klaus said smugly. "Go change your clothes , You will find it in the kitchen its where you will start " klaus said dismissively.

When they reached the kitchen it was disastrous… plates , silverware, pots and pans where found everywhere . They changed their fancy suits and dress into some old clothes and started right away .

"I can't believe we are doing this … we will never finish" Adam said irritated who was currently washing the dishes then he would give it to Davina to dry .They gave Marcel cleaning the floor and putting the dishes in its place .. vampire strength and all .

"Believe me ,Adam when I tell you we got off easy " Marcel said .

"I just don't know how could he think of such a punishment "Davina said huffing

"Klaus could be very creative when it comes to punishments " Marcel replied.

After two hour of working non stop "This shit doesn't end ! My hands are killing me and How many guest were invited to use all those dishes ?! "

"About 150 person " klaus voice came from behind them he walked and stood beside Adam ears " You could've finished a lot more than this if you stopped complaining like a child "

Adam grinded his teeth and said "I'm not a child ..we have been doing this for hours and we aren't even close to finishing!" Adam yelled .

"Maybe that will teach you not to put your nose in other people's business and not to take things from your mother's shop without her permission" Klaus said then sat in a chair and put his legs above the kitchen table.

After another hour and the clock became 3 Am ..They finished the kitchen from the floor , the cupboards, the dishes and other stuff .. of course somethings were already clean and didn't need to be cleaned but Klaus deemed it necessary to be cleaned so they really didn't have a choice but to obey.

"Now you finished one third the task you're assigned for . But there is a lot of work left " Klaus said bemused

"Ahhhh ..This ridiculous. I can't move my hands and my legs." Davina said whining.

"well you should have thought about the consequences of your actions in the first place .. I bet you thought you will never get caught. You're arrogant like that ." Klaus said suddenly furious.

"Now , March out there and start your work because you won't be finishing anytime soon " klaus said.

After Davina's little rant They went out and started dusting , sweeping, vacuuming and organizing everything

Every once or a while one of them would stop to catch his breath but he would find klaus poking him with a stick and tell them not to stop at all

"Will You stop ?! " That was Marcel snarling .

"And why would I do that ? It's actually quite pleasing .poking you to continue working " klaus said smirking

"I miss the days when you banished me across the river "Marcel muttered.

"Well too bad because you are not going there again " Klaus said .

The first floor was huge and all the guests sat in it so It took them 2 hours to finish it and Now the clock was 5 .

The stress and tiredness took its effect on them .. They were moving like Zombies

"We did everything you asked for , Please let us rest " Davina said tiredly

"tsk .. tsk .. I said First AND second floor and one hell of a kitchen . So there's a second floor yet to be cleaned " Klaus said from where he was reading a book because quite frankly he got bored of watching them but he couldn't end their misery … Not just yet .

"why should we even clean the second floor ? Its just bedrooms and they are already clean " Davina said

"Well , there are three bedrooms for guests and it hadn't been cleaned for a while .So you can go there and finish it and we can call it a night or you can stay here and whine about it and I can add three more rooms to it " Klaus suggested.

"How about I say I'm so so sorry and I will never ever do it again and please let us rest then you can Ground me for the rest of my life " Davina said looking honest to god Remorseful and Guilty and said the last part smiling.

"You two are no Longer grounded "Klaus said pointing at Davina and Marcel.. by their confused looks Klaus continued " I don't care anymore .. You want to go out with your boyfriend fine and You , Marcel want to go meet your vampire friends by all means ." Klaus said.

"Does that mean we can go now ? " Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes, You can after finishing your task " Klaus said smirking .

After surrendering to the reality they went and continued working their asses to finish and finally have rest … after along time Klaus went to check up on them and found them in the last room asleep. Davina on the bed , Marcel and Adam in a chairs.

But before they sleep Davina said "Marcel ? "

Marcel hummed ."Did we lose Klaus's trust ?" " I don't know Davina . But I know that we will do our best to fix what we did wrong " Marcel said then closed his eyes shut to sleep because apparently they couldn't go to their own rooms .

TBC

Next chapter will be better , I hope ;) .

Reviews are always welcomed ^^


	12. Chapter 12

It was so obvious that Klaus was ignoring Marcel and Davina and It became an issue when someday …

"Klaus , Do you have a minute?" Davina asked .

"yes , make it quick I don't have much time " Klaus replied coldly .

"The charity auction is next week , Monday to be precise and I have two invitations .. So I was thinking maybe you would come ? "Davina asked hopefully .

"Davina, I'm busy next week " Klaus said.

"Oh .. yeah , okay " Davina said and was in her way out of the room but then she suddenly turned around and said " You know what Klaus .. I did my best trying to make up for what I did but You just keep shutting me down .. I said I'm sorry , I accepted your punishment and the unfair behavior towards me , and Now I'm practically Extending an olive branch and you turn me down coldly .. Why ?!" Davina asked angrily.

Klaus was going to say something but he changed his mind and said instead "I don't have time for this " and was about to storm out the room when he found Marcel at the door

"Come on klaus , We deserve to know why you treat us like we don't exist ever since the whole sneaking out thing .And we both know that we did our time for that . So why the sudden change ? Did YOU GET BORED ? Because it wasn't our idea to come live here in the first place. we can leave and get out of your hair ! " Marcel yelled at the end .

"Do you want to leave ? By all means. LEAVE " Klaus said pointing at the door .

That's when Elijah came in and said "What are you saying , Klaus ?" then looked at marcel and Davina and said " No one is leaving , Marcel take Davina and go up to your rooms " when Marcel didn't leave he said "NOW , Marcellus"

"Come on D . " Marcel said then took Davina up to their rooms to prepare the bags because they won't stay here after what they heard from the man he called once "Father" .

"Nicklaus, Explain to me what just happened? " Elijah asked appearing calm but they both know How angry he is.

"Nothing, He is threatening me to leave , So I won't beg for them to stay " Klaus said with a blank face .

"No one asked you to beg them ..But you also don't let them leave especially when you're the one who brought them here " Elijah said.

"Elijah, Stay out of this ..This is not your business " Klaus said angrily.

"They didn't do anything to deserve this , Klaus .. You're hiding something from me and If you didn't tell me , I will leave till you're ready to tell me " Elijah said looking klaus in the eyes trying to know what possessed his brother to do such a thing.

"You want to leave with them ? .. Fine , I won't stop you " Klaus said not a hint of regret in his voice.

"I see , You set this whole thing up .. You wanted them to leave and Now you want me too .. Why Nick? You know something I don't? .. You have to tell me to figure it out together" Elijah insisted.

"Fine ! "

"The night of the party when Donna -The regent of the witches – asked to talk to me privately she told me that the ancestors are coming after me and everyone I love . And I can't let them hurt any of you ,Brother" Klaus said.

"They won't. .. we will stick together like we always do and I promise you we will end them before they make a move .I will tell Freya , She may have a solution. " Elijah said.

"But , Hayley and Hope goes to the wolves clan . " Klaus said and Elijah nodded .

"I can call Vincent and tell him to come , He Knows a lot of things about the ancestors that might help "Freya told Elijah .

Freya called Vincent and convinced him to help them so he came to the mansion .

"We can cut the link between this world and their side " Vincent said in Klaus's study where they were all gathered Donna and Freya included.

"How do we do that ? I Never heard that's possible "Freya asked.

"Once upon a time, my crazy ex-wife Eva, she tried to siphon the power of our ancestors, and she created a mystical battery cell. It's capable of storing all kinds of just negative mojo . It's called "Un depot d'argente" "

Then he continued " if we put it in the right time and right place we will sever their connection to the world of the living ".

"I never heard of this before but that's all we got " Donna said .

"Okay I will go to get the device and meet you at the cemetery " Vincent said

"I will come with you " Donna said leaving with Vincent.

"Freya , Can I talk with Klaus alone ,please ?" Elijah asked politely.

"yeah , Sure . But before I go I need to tell klaus that Letting Marcel and Davina go is a mistake " Freya said leaving.

"why didn't you tell them klaus ? .They can handle themselves well and plus they should be with us to protect. But now they are across the river and God knows what kind of trouble these two are able to get into ".

"And you think I will just let them leave without putting a bloody guard on both of them. There are two vampires following them the minute they left this house " Klaus told his brother.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother ."Elijah said leaving.

Klaus got a text from Donna saying that they got the device and to meet them at the cemetery .

At Marcel loft across the river

"Don't worry, D .I will send someone to get our things from there . Look at the bright side we now can't get grounded of breaking curfews or back talking klaus " Marcel said trying to lighten the mood because he knew that what happened affected Davina a lot more than him .

"You know what really upsetting , I actually wanted him to come to the auction" Davina said then she started crying . She kept thinking of what they did wrong to deserve all this and but she came up with nothing . She was just a fool for believing that she could have a family .

Davina's phone rang and she answered "Davina , Where are you ? I stopped by your house for the school project and to discuss the whole Ancestors thing " Came Adam's voice through the phone .

"Adam, I left the house and I'm at the Marcel's loft across the river I will send you the address . Wait .. What is the whole ancestors thing ?" Davina asked.

"I will tell you when I come " Then he hung up .

After Adam came , Davina told him about what happened and He told her about The ancestors wanting to get rid of Klaus and his family .

"How did you Know that ? " Davina asked Adam.

"My mom told me because she wanted me to stay out of trouble. "Adam said sheepish.

"So that's why he let us go . No that's why he treated us like that for the past week .So we could leave .." Marcel said then Davina Continued " He wanted us to come cross the river so we don't know about it and Don't interfere. He knew from the beginning and he planned this but why ? "Davina asked puzzled.

"Did you miss the part where the ancestors come after his Family ? "Adam asked weirdly then continued "I think he did it to protect you "

Meanwhile at the cemetery

"Freya , You will stop my heart .That will give me a window of six minutes to set the device without the ancestors finding out .I hope " Vincent said.

"Ready ? I have set the watch " Freya said then she proceeded to when Vincent nodded.

When Vincent found himself in the other side he found himself surrounded with the ancestors.

"We were waiting for you , Vincent " one of them said "You think we don't know about your little plan .Helping the hybrid instead of your own people. You have brought this upon yourselves. When you see that hybrid tell him we are coming for all the people he Loves even those who is far from him " then they all started chanting and Vincent woke up before the six minutes were up .

From the panicked look on his face they Knew he didn't succeed otherwise there would be a magical surge that sends out shockwaves throughout all cemeteries.

"What happened there ?" Klaus asked.

"they shut all of us down " That was Freya

"we can't do magic anymore .we Can't access to magic of our land " Donna continued.

"They knew I was coming. They were waiting for me and They gave me a massage for you they are coming for the people you love even the ones you sent away ".

"Elijah , Go. bring Hayley and get her to the mansion . Freya find a way to block those bloody witches magic from accessing the mansion " Klaus ordered.

"Where are you going? " Elijah asked

"I will go and bring them " Klaus said leaving. Of course They knew who klaus referred as "Them ".

"I have a strange feeling .. I .. I can't access my Magic " Davina said then she tried to light a candle with her Magic but it didn't work .

"How is that possible ? I lost my magic " Davina said now Horrified . "Adam , Can you do magic ?" Davina asked afraid that it was her problem only .

"Davina , I can't feel my mom's magic too .There is something wrong is going on "

"What do you mean your mom's Magic ? " Marcel asked .

"We witches get our magic from both our parents. Part from the father and the other from the mother but when our magic gets activated only the dominant or the powerful side will activate . But in my case that didn't happen and we still don't know how .it's very rare that I get to keep both kinds of magic .My father was from Mystic falls that's why I can Do magic but I can't feel my mother's magic "

"Wow.. That's amazing " Davina said amazed .

"Well , If you know how much I can't control my magic you won't be so amazed" Adam muttered.

Suddenly two large men entered the loft

"Sorry to interrupt but you two need to die " A very big man said pointing at Davina and Marcel then another man joined him and charged at Marcel . Marcel was strong so he fought the man hard but he the had a stick and planted it in Marcel's thigh. The other thug went after Davina . She threw everything on her way at him but he caught her and held her by the neck , she started choking.

Adam looked at Marcel and found a stick in one of his thighs and in a headlock. He had to do something so he chanted and started choking both men in the same time . He succeeded but suddenly the power consumed him and even after the two men fainted he continued to choke Marcel and Davina !

"Ad am .. Stop " Davina said between coughing. At this moment Klaus came and hit Adam on the head so he fainted.

"Perfect timing " Klaus praised himself .After Marcel pulled the stick out and checked Davina for injuries. He said "Who were those Klaus ? .And when were you going to tell us that the witches were after you ? " Marcel yelled .

"Those two were the vampires I sent After you two to protect you but the bloody witches fucked their brains . I was going to tell you after all of this ends !. I sent you away so that the witches don't go after you but after we tried to cut their link today and failed they sent me a massage that they are coming after who I sent away ! Thus means you two and Hayley "

"So I'm here to bring you back .Because obviously the plan blew up on my face and I will be very happy to tell you about the plan after you come home " Klaus said hurriedly.

"We won't come with you "Davina said then continued "We aren't some dolls you move the way you like . We will defend ourselves very well , We don't need your help". Davina said stubbornly.

"Davina , I don't have time for this . You have to come with me or else you will die ! " Klaus yelled at them "I don't have a plan to get rid of the bloody witches and on top of it all, They cut the magic of Nola . No witch will be able to do a damn spell and you telling me you can defend yourself! "

"I think I can help you with that " That was Adam speaking after waking up with a nasty headache. So they told Klaus about the hole two magic sides of Adam .

"I have magic and I'm still a Nola's witch from my mum's side So I don't think anyone else can do it accept me " Adam said

"heads up mate , You can't control your magic. You might blow up the other side if it didn't work ! " Klaus said .

"I will go with him" Davina said with finality .

"That's why I didn't tell you . You would have done something stupidly reckless and put yourself in danger . Just like now , No Davina . NOT GONNA HAPPEN " Klaus said .

"Klaus , I'm not asking for permission . That's my decision so either you respect it and help us so we won't all die or we won't come back to the mansion " Davina said because quite frankly she loved living there .

"You are on board with her on this ? This is you protecting her at all costs ? . " Klaus asked Marcel .

"If you trusted us in the first place .Non of this would have happened .So yes , Klaus I'm with her " Marcel said looking Klaus in the eyes .He didn't know How many times they had to prove themselves to him .

Klaus called someone "Vincent, meet me at the cemetery with the device "

"I trust you .But I also wanted to protect you " klaus said leaving and they went after him .

At the cemetery Vincent told Adam the spell and where to put the device "How are you going to stop our hearts ? " Davina asked .

"By drowning that's the only way . You will have 3 minutes before we do the CPR to revive your heart " Vincent told them.

Marcel brought this large tub filled with water and held Davina's head while klaus held Adam's and they started drowning them . They kept flailing until their breathing stopped .

"Come on we need to move " Davina said to Adam after they saw their dead bodies .

They went to the right place and Adam started chanting but suddenly the old witches were coming . Adam kept Doing the spell .

When they were getting closer .She saw Him .

"Kol " The word left Davina's mouth as a scream . He was fighting the witches to buy them some time .

She ran to him and by the spell doing she had some of her power so she fought along side with him .

He had another body not Kalebs's . His original one .But he is still the handsome young man she loved with the same playful spirit ."Miss me , Love ? " Kol said smirking

"I missed You so much . " Now she said tears streaming from her eyes . They ran from the witches because there were too many of them and to distance them from Adam

"Davina , Listen. I know you will bring me back but until you do .Live your life . That hot boy .what's his name ? " Kol asked her smirking

"Adam " .

"Adam then . I see you have a thing for tall handsome boys " He said winking at her .

"I love you . Kol " she told him she felt like she needed to tell him more but that was all she could say

There was a shockwaves. The spell worked she thought but Kol will leave . She is fading "One , Two ,Three " She heard that at the background

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry " she kept saying Kol is fading too "Come on . Wake up ! DAVINA " It's that sound again . It's so annoying she thought. She wants to stay here why she had to wake up and Leave Kol .Her Kol .

When suddenly Kol said " Davina , Let Go ! " and letting go she did .

She opened her eyes to find herself being carried by Klaus and running from the shockwaves .

They got in his mini van and Vincent drove fast ! .

"Thank god you're okay Davina " that was Marcel

"We did it Davina and Thank god for that witch without him we wouldn't have made it" Adam said happy with himself

"What man ? " Klaus asked

"I heard Davina call him . KOL " That's when Davina cried again then Looked at Klaus and said "I'm sorry , Sorry " Over and over again .

So he comforted her like any parent would do ease a terrified child. he pulled her in his Lap and kept telling her " Shhh .. shhh .. It's okay .. you're okay " until her tears stopped.

Then he looked her in the eyes and said "Davina Claire , Don't ever do this to me again" and in this moment looking at Klaus's eyes seeing the actual fear for her life and safety She realized that she got herself a Klaus Michelson as a father .

So ? Do you like it ? Hate it ?

Please your opinion really matters to me . So review it ^^ .


	13. Chapter 13

#WARNING : #THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING!

don't like DON'T READ !

On their way back home , They went to Adam's house because Donna was freaking out .

Adam was getting out of the car when Klaus's voice stopped him "Thanks kid . I owe you one " Adam beamed at that and went to his Mother who was waiting for him at the door .Klaus looked from the car window and nodded to her and she nodded back.

Vincent also went to his home So Marcel took over the driving.

When They got home Davina was fast asleep in klaus's arms So he went to her room and put her in bed ,Tucking her in plus giving her a parental kiss in the forehead. Its not a big deal he told himself.

He was just closing the door to her room when Marcel told him "We need to talk "

Klaus led the way to his study so as soon as Marcel closed the door behind himself he asked "What am I to you , Klaus ? "

"You're my Family " klaus answered honestly.

"So Now family doesn't tell each other the upcoming threats? Huh ? " Marcel demanded then continued " You see , I think I'm family when it's convenient to you . Hell, I'm even your Only son when You want me to obey your orders , I'm your son when I break one of your stupid rules and you need to control my behavior. I'm your son when YOU feel like it . But the truth is Klaus that family is trust and you didn't trust me even after being completely and utterly loyal to YOU . To this FAMILY!" Marcel yelled.

"I did it to protect You ! Had the bloody witches came after you or Hope Hell even Davina! I wouldn't have forgiven myself .So don't come Now yelling at me that you're not family. I had freaking nightmares about me Slaughtering you. So yes Marcellus I pushed you all away and I would do it all over again " Klaus glared at his wayward son.

"Again with not being able to protect Myself .After all what we have been through and I can't help you takedown the witches? .what a prince of this bloody city am I ?! .Or is it just a shiny title ?" then he looked at Klaus in the eyes and said determinedly "I'm done with this play. I can protect myself just fine , Klaus. After all I'm the little warrior, right ?" He choked the last words with difficultly because he suddenly remembered the first time he ever heard that name and how it made him feel . Marcel walked out of the room so Klaus can't see the tears that welled in his eyes.

Klaus went after him and stood at the balcony "Marcellus , Get back here " klaus yelled so loudly that everyone in the house woke up Davina included . Marcel stopped when he heard Klaus's demand in that moment Davina got out of her room. she saw Marcel leaving the mansion and whispered "Marcel , Promise me you will come back " tears in her eyes as well .

Marcel looked at Klaus for a long moment then looked at Davina's tear-streaked face and finally nodded at her then speed out .

After two days of Marcel's Leaving

Klaus was getting worried , He knew that Marcel wouldn't disappoint Davina , He will come back but He just didn't know when ?

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed "Did you find him ? " he asked.

"We did but he doesn't have much time .. we are in our way "One of Klaus subjects replied.

"What do you mean he doesn't have much time ? " Klaus asked angrily.

"We found him in the woods . He had a lot of Vervain in his system and He won't wake up "

Klaus didn't know How to respond to that .Suddenly a pang of Guilt hit him but he didn't lose7 himself to that feeling

"Elijaaaaah . I NEED YOU " Klaus shouted.

"What is going on , Nik ?" Elijah asked coming to the first floor.

"Marcel , They found him but there is Vervain in his body and He is unconscious ever since they found him " Klaus said stress shown all over his face.

"How long till they come ?" Elijah asked

Klaus was about to say soon but the Manson door opened to reveal two vampires carrying a very pale Marcel .

"Put him on the couch " Elijah instructed. "Klaus , Give him some of your blood. I will bring something for him to drink so he could vomit the Vervain " Elijah quickly ordered.

Klaus moved automatically , Bit his rest and fed Marcel but he was still unconscious. Breathing faintly.

Elijah came back with a cup filled with black substance and Made Marcel drink it. As soon as Marcel drank he coughed and started vomiting blood and other dark liquids.

"He will be okay eventually . He needs human blood and more of this mixture so the remains of vervain come out of his body " Elijah said calmly.

"Carry Marcel upstairs to his room and get him Fresh human blood but Don't kill anyone " Klaus said dismissing the men.

After the men left, Klaus sat beside Marcel's bed looking at Elijah who was drinking a Glass of much needed bourbon.

"He wouldn't have been like that if I hadn't pushed him away " Klaus said looking at Marcel unconscious body .

"Don't blame yourself for this .Marcel have been always boneheaded, If he was in your position he would do the exact same thing. And we don't know How he ended up beaten like that. So all we gonna do Now is make sure his body becomes clean from vervain and He gets his strength back" Elijah said leaving the room.

Klaus sat there Guilt eating him up still thinking that if he stopped Marcel from leaving, If he trusted him not to get involved with the bloody witches. That wouldn't have happened. Then, What Marcel said kept playing in his head questioning his love and care. He thought that he gave the best to All of them -Marcel / Davina /Hope- He had their best interest in heart but after Marcel's words he began to Doubt that he is a good at this .

His thoughts were interrupted by Marcel's moans then he woke up , His face regained some of its colour and that relieved Klaus

"Welcome back to the land of the living " Klaus said sarcastically.

"what happened? How did I get here ? " Marcel asked squirming trying to get-up .

"My men brought you here after they found you in the woods nearly dying " Klaus glared at Marcel.

"There were Men who tried to kill me .. They were Hunters…. "Then Marcel started coughing black liquid.

"Hey easy , Easy… We will talk about this later when you're well enough " Klaus said then called for Elijah who came with the same mixture he Gave Marcel before and Said one Word "Drink"

Marcel smelt a horrible smell from the cup and didn't reach for it So Klaus said "It's the only way to get the vervain out of your system, Now Drink "

Marcel looked at Klaus Stubbornly and didn't drink … Klaus sighed and in a swift He took the cup and opened Marcel's mouth with a hand while Elijah held him down and poured down the cup .

"Now was that so hard ? " Elijah smirked then passed Marcel a cup of water to wash out the Bad taste.

"Listen to me , You won't leave this house or this room under any circumstances. Or there will be consciences " Klaus said.

"I left this house because of You controlling Me ! And you still doing it " Marcel yelled.

"Oh this is far from controlling. This is discipline and I won't let you be murdered in order to prove yourself to me ! Do you hear me ? " klaus now yelled back with red in his face.

"Calm down , Brother . The boy was just testing the boundaries " Elijah said then he turned to Marcel and said "Right ,Marcellus? " daring him to say No.

So Marcel said what any self respected rebellious son would say "No. There are No boundaries will be set by any one of you " Glaring right back at Elijah

Elijah was about to come forward and give Marcel a piece of his mind when klaus jumped and said "Easy , Easy .. Brother. If he knows what's best for him he won't disobey us " Klaus said leading his brother out of the room leaving a tired Marcel from all the yelling.

"You know he will try to leave "Elijah said once they were in Klaus's study.

"100 bucks he will try it tonight "Klaus said smirking

"He is still tired .. I say tomorrow night "Elijah said pouring a couple of whiskeys

"DEAL " klaus replied smiling.

"Where is Davina ? " Klaus asked when he didn't hear her heartbeats

"She went to her friend's Sleepover. I know she didn't ask you but she asked me and I said yes . "

"She asked You and Not me because she knew I would say No which what you should've said "Klaus said obviously

"I didn't want her to see Marcel like that , She doesn't need to worry about him and the hunter problem. After the whole Kol thing " Elijah talked reasonably

"Okay, You handled it better . But You're not fooling anyone. Had Marcel been okay you still would let her Go " Klaus said mischievous.

"Oh please , All she needs to do is spending an hour with you drawing and you would let her Go to the moon with her friends " Elijah shot back smirking

"I'm going to give Hayley a lift to the bayou. She and Hope will stay there tonight" Klaus said leaving smiling.

In Marcel's room

The clock stroked 11 and he didn't Hear any heartbeats except Elijah's and it sounded even that means he's asleep.

He needed to get out of here as soon as possible so he grabbed a blood bag and drank it all and started moving silently towards the door determined to leave the Micklaons House.

He crept down the stairs and was about to open the door when His phone rang declaring to the whole world that he wasn't in his room So he acted quickly and opened the door to leave before Elijah comes down .

At this moment he just knew How the universe hated him , Finding a very pissed off Klaus was not in his escaping plan for tonight at all he gulped when Klaus asked "Going somewhere? "

"Elijah , You owe me 100 bucks " looking at Elijah who was standing in the balcony staring deadly .

Then klaus looked at Marcel and said sternly "You , Room, Now , Corner ! "

So corner is where Marcel went and waited. After about twenty minutes that been felt like twenty years , Klaus came .

"Turn around " Klaus ordered

-What ? .. It wasn't a myth! .Mikael's belt. It exists!- Marcel thought backing down from klaus to the door to be ready to flee any moment Klaus decides to use that Horrible object.

Klaus told him about that belt and described it to him but he never spanked him with it .. It was just a threat like Elijah's threat "No dessert for You " in his youth Because come on people! Rebecca or Klaus would always gave him dessert. Except the belt existed and It was in Klaus's hand right now !

All colour drained from his face when he found Klaus's hand on His shoulder guiding him to .. What ? No ! He needed to protest but his voice didn't come out … He was guiding him to his LAP ! this needs to stop "Klaus , You can't do that . I'm not a child and .. And "Marcel said digging his boots in the ground. He didn't know what to say .. How to convince Klaus that he doesn't need that things anywhere near him or his ass.

"This will only make it worst .. So over my lap .. I know all about How old you are and How this is unfair and you don't need any guidance from me . You were the Great King of this city and How people feared You. but , Guess what Marcel Even the most powerful person needs to answer for what he does . Lucky for you I'm here" Klaus lectured.

He grabbed Marcel's hand one more time but this time there were no Resistance. All Marcel could think of is that this a hallucination from the Vervain shots.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Marcellus? "Klaus asked sternly.

"Because you're a sadistic bastard " He felt the belt's swat before he even heard it. It stung!.

"Wanna try that again ? " Klaus said looking at the back of Marcel's head .

Marcel took a deep breath then said "Because I tried to leave even when you Said I shouldn't "

"What else ? "

"I…. I don't know "

So Klaus gave him another firm swat and said "Think of what landed you for two days in this bed " Klaus said tapping Marcel's back.

"I … I left the mansion and Hunters found me in the woods and They umm .. there were four of them and I couldn't beat them all. They injected me and left me to … die" Marcel finished his talk.

"And this wouldn't have happened if YOU. (swat)DIDN'T (swat) LEAVE (Swat) THIS (Swat). HOUSE !" Klaus punctuated every word with a swat from the belt.

"Risking your life just to prove to me you can protect Yourself is Unacceptable! OHhh I know what you left out of your story. I Took donna and she showed me the whole encounter. YOU (Swat) Had (Swat) THE CHANCE (Swat) TO RUN BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT ! (Swat) (Swat) (Swat)"

"You knew You were outnumbered but you just Keeept fighting like a stubborn little child who had No Self-preservation ! Like You didn't care whether you live or die . IF my men found you a little bit late the Vervain would have eaten you from inside ! You would be dead (Swat) dead (Swat) dead (swat) and This family would have grieved you again (Swat). Davina would be devastated (SWAT) Hope would grow up without a brother (Swat) Think of Elijah , Rebecca!

THINK ABOUT ME ! (Swat) (Swat) (Swat) "

By now Marcel couldn't take it anymore Klaus's words cut through him like a knife and the throbbing backside wasn't a great addition either. So there were tears in his eyes.

"Think about me not Being able to speak your name , Leaving New Orleans because I won't be able to go to the same places you were in once before and not thinking about that brave , Brilliant, boneheaded, Young man I raised . The boy who I raised in my image would be gone! " Klaus too had tears in his eyes .

(SWAT) (SWAT) (SWAT)

"Klaus , I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry please stop . I Can't take it anymore, Please ! This is me Talking , Not the man who once were the king , Not the former ruler of this city. Just (deep breathe with tears running freely from his eyes and hoarse voice) Just your son ! . I'm so sorry , I swear I will never do this again. I will never endanger myself like that ever again.. just please stop " Marcel now sounded like the same young Marcellus Klaus raised and loved. So he needed to end the spanking soon . The point of this discipline wasn't hurting the boy. It was never for that . He wasn't Mickael . He did it to break through that thick skull of his not so obeying boy.

He added three swats with his hands and ended it.. Then he kept petting Marcel's back and stayed like that until Marcel gained control over his breathing and tears then he stood up and Hugged Klaus a very very long hug .and whispered "I'm so so sorry "

"Forgiven " Klaus said back lovingly.

"I however don't forgive you yet " Elijah said coming into the room . Moving towards Marcel .

"what ? " Marcel squealed .. "Klaus, Do something " Marcel Said hiding behind Klaus.

"You did a number on me already . I can't survive the Mickealson's Brothers Love , Please ! " Marcel said from behind Klaus.

"I will let it pass this time but any more shenanigans or mischief and Mickeal's Belt would feel like a love taps " Elijah said smirking then hugged Marcel.

Klaus wasn't the only one who cared for the young worrier.

TBC

I challenged myself to write a Spanking chapter and I did it !

Hate ? like ?

Hope you like it .. If there are any comments on the chapter please review it so I can modify it in later chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning! This chapter Contains SPANKING.

Davina went to her friend's sleepover but, her friend had another thing in mind..

"Come on, Davina .. Your guardian will never know. It's just a bonfire in the woods and Our whole school will be there. we will dance a little, drink a little and nothing else !" Emma said -Davina's friend.

"You said we were here to study for finals . And I don't know anyone from our school" Davina said.

"Yes we will study for the Finals Tomorrow ! but tonight we go PAAARTYY ! This is your chance to know everyone at school not just our group . Adam will be there too" Emma said excited.

Davina thought about it for a second and said "Fine ! I'll go but not because Adam or anyone. I need to take somethings out of my mind for a bit " Davina said.

Kol .. She wanted to stop thinking about him . She would do anything to have him by her side. She felt helpless. She wanted to get rid of that feeling. She wanted to stop the over thinking .That's why she agreed .

At the bonfire

"I thought you wouldn't come" Adam said when he saw Davina with Emma.

"I wasn't going to .. But Emma convinced me a little " Davina said shyly.

"I'm glad she did .. Come on let's go light some fire " Adam said taking her hand in his and blending in the crowd.

"she left her friend's home and went to a party" someone said in the phone.

"Keep your eyes on her until I come " Came a very angry voice on the other end .

After Davina and Adam danced around and lit some woods . They found themselves near a lake looking at the full moon.

"It's beautiful " Davina said.

"the moon or the water ? Because It looks fantastic and I want to jump right in " Adam said smirking.

"What ? Are you crazy "Davina said smiling back "Come on , Davina. We need a little healthy craziness in our lives , Not witches or vampires craziness for a while " Adam said then he took off his shirt and jumped in the lake .

"The water is perfeeect ! Join me Davina " Adam yelled

"My clothes will get wet , Noooo. We will look ridiculous in front of everyone " Davina said trying to convince him that this is wrong

"I'm the captain of The basketball team . I can do whatever I want whenever I want .. Now come on Stop stalling or I will come and get you myself " Adam said swimming to the shore .

"If anything bad happens its your fault " Davina said while getting up and moving towards the water without taking her clothes off. She knows better .

After about 10 minutes of Adam and Davina playing around in the water without knowing that someone is watching them .

"Hey , You! what are you doing?" Klaus's man asked an old woman who was hiding behind a tree and chanting… He speeded to stop her but the witch snapped his neck. She kept chanting and moved to the lake .. the lake water started to get higher and higher .

Adam and Davina didn't know what was happening so they tried to get to the safety of the land but they found a woman who stopped them by her magic.

"Finally, You two morons alone for me to take down .. You filthy children brought shame into our whole coven by shutting down the ancestors. You deserve to Die !" Said the witch angrily

"What ? They were going to cause so much death .. they were going to kill an entire family! My family !" Davina said while coughing water.

"they are vampires! They're not your family. Klaus is not your Father he already has a vampire son and a hybrid daughter… why would he need you then ?.. So you can protect him and his bloody children indeed! .. You should have let the ancestors do their job .. protecting us from the bloody hybrid and his family.. You two made a terrible mistake that will cost our coven so much .. So I'm obliged to kill you SO NO ONE considers doing something equally stupid like you Two "Then the woman chanted more the spell seeing Davina and Adam sinking under the water .

"Help … Someone help us ! " Adam yelled in his last attempt to save them after he tried to use his magic but something blocked him.

"No one will hear you , My dear .. You hear the loud music ? That's what I love about parties like this. ANYTHING could Happen" the woman said laughing.

Davina and Adam were under the water fighting the waves but unfortunately their oxygen was running out and they got weaker by the second.

But then the water stopped trembling and the woman dropped dead "Bloody witches" Klaus said after snapping the woman head … He ran to the lake and got Davina and Adam out of it . They haven't consumed a lot of water but if Klaus had been late by a minute they would be gone.

After they got out of the water ..the kids were pretty shaken up and trembling.

Klaus acted on instinct and Hugged Davina warmly. .He needed to make sure that she was unharmed and safe in his arms. In that moment he wanted to bring that bloody witch back from the dead so he could kill her again… Daring to attack what belongs to him wasn't easy for him.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened?" Klaus said anger shown in his face but his heart was another story ..He was so close of losing Davina .. Again ! His heart was bounding and he felt fear .. For the first time he was afraid of losing her and she kept putting herself in danger like she is invincible. And that made him even more furious.

"We just went to swim and this woman came blurting about how we brought shame to our coven , she wanted revenge so she tried to drown us "

"Come on we will talk about this at home " Klaus said pitying them , He led them to his car but a voice stopped him "Umm Klaus , my mum doesn't know that I'm not home and If you tell her ..you know ..that would lead to a serious problem " Adam said embarrassed.

Klaus looked back at him, his blood boiling " You two went to a party without anyone knowing .. You drank Alcohol and went swimming at 2 am .. You two weren't aware of your surroundings not only the bloody witch was watching you but one of my men also. HE IS DEAD BY THE WAY .. AND YOU ALMOST DIED LIKE HIM IF I DIDN'T COME IN THE RIGHT TIME ! THIS IS GOING TO BE MORE THAN JUST A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" klaus exploded with anger.

" You said you owned me one. so please , Don't let my mom knows." Adam said pleading.

"Fine, I'm a man of my word .. Be at my house tomorrow after school or your mum knowing will be the least of your worries " Klaus said leaving with Davina.

The car ride was silent… Davina knows that she is in a lot of trouble but that didn't bother her because the words of the Witch kept playing in her head … She can't have a vampire family. She is a witch after all and when things comes at stake she isn't sure if they will choose her like they always do with Marcel .

"what will happen next ?" Davina asked cutting the silence.

"I will do what I should have done the first time you disobeyed me" Klaus said and didn't clarify anything else.

He is going to kick me out -That was Davina's first thought… Not everyone could put up with her .. Her own father left why the hell not klaus .The thing is she liked living with the Mikaelsons ..They fulfilled a void inside of her that was there since her mother died but they don't want her anymore. ..She is too much trouble. Klaus won't want a bad role model around Hope.

"We 're here " Klaus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Go on .. Have a shower and we will talk after that " Klaus said sternly guiding her to her room.

While Davina's Shower the events of the night played in her head .. the woman's words about her not having a family , about klaus not being her truly father .. that he is just using her … but for what ? So she won't turn against him like Marcel did ? .. But he .. he was the only one that cared about her why else would he save her over and over from death … Maybe she is just an asset that he needs to keep safe.. If that is the case then she won't stay under that man's roof nor treat him as a father.

Davina had a shower and wore a sweat-pants and a soft shirt .. The moment Davina came out of the bathroom she sneezed a couple of times .. She saw Klaus sitting on her bed then he got up and went to her wardrobe and grabbed a heavy shirt then tossed it at her and said "Wear this so you won't get cold "

Davina lied in the bed and didn't wear the shirt 'That little shit treating me like a child ' That off course was inside her head only.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stomped up to the bed, then took Davina by the arm and pulled her into a sitting position

Davina groaned in protest as she was hauled upright, and wavered in place. Her face was pressed into Klaus's stomach and she got a wave of the older man warm scent. Klaus maneuvered her arms into sleeves and pulled the shirt down over Davina's head. Davina thought she'd have to die of embarrassment soon. she was being dressed by Klaus Mikaelson like she was two years old.

"There" Klaus said.

"Thanks" Davina said awkwardly.

"I told you .. I warned you not to do something that will lead you to your own death BUT YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN TO ME ! "Klaus growled at her and stood by the Window breathing heavily .

"I know what I did was stupid… going to a party in the woods without telling you or anyone in general was wrong. Drinking, not paying attention at all led to me nearly dying but I promise you from now on I will be more responsible of myself that's why I'm getting out of your hair …and leaving .." Klaus cut Davina off "What are you saying? … leaving the house was never an option for you " then he continued "Like you said , You went a place you know I wouldn't approve of .You drank with your friends even when you know you're only 16 and You almost got yourself killed , So I'm gonna make sure you don't do that again or disobey me again"

Klaus then moved fast sitting on the bed , pulling her over his lap and giving her her first (Swat)

"What are you doing are you crazy ?! You can't do that ! … I'm not two years old" Davina yelled

"You went to your friend's sleepover, You should have stayed there ! " Klaus began spanking while lecturing "If I didn't put a guard to watch over you 24/7, I wouldn't have known where you are and you would have died ! " (SWAT) (SWAT) (SWAT)

"From the very moment You came into this house I vowed to take care of you and with time you got under my skin and You suddenly had the same place as Hope and Marcellus and I simply can't let you keep pulling stunts like that or disobey me ! " (SWAT) (SWAT) (SWAT)

"I didn't go there to have fun or to because I'm having pleasure of disobeying you. I did it because I wanted to forget about what happened to Kol. About how he died ,About my encounter with him in the other side .. It keeps playing in my head every single day." Davina said then she broke into sobbing .. She couldn't bear the disappointment in Klaus's voice, She couldn't take the swats and She couldn't move on like Kol told her.

Klaus stopped the spanking when Davina broke … she had a lot on her shoulders and she didn't tell anyone.

"Come on , Love … Shhhh Shhh . You're fine. You will be fine .Everything will be just okay " Klaus said trying to calm her but she just didn't stop crying nor she calmed down … so he sat her up , Seeing her face with pools of tears and snout he couldn't help but grab a tissue to dry her tears and clean away the mucus. YES Davina wasn't a child but he is protective towards her like he is towards Hope. He can't help it .

So he sat her in his lap rocking her back and forth

"You're not just upset about Kol , Tell me is something else bothering you ?" Klaus asked warmly.

Davina didn't reply for a minute so he thought she just slept when she whispered "The witch .. She said that You can't be my family , That you can't be my father , You have the children you chose but I … I'm just the orphan teenager who even her own father didn't want ."

"And you believed her ? " Klaus asked holding his breath waiting for the answer.

"Yes" Came the response hurting Klaus like Nothing else did.

"But then you span.. did that thing which I disapprove of completely and You said that I have the same place as Hope and I believe you. " Davina said moving her head from Klaus's chest and looking him in the eyes.

And for the first time Klaus saw Davina's happy tears "I'm so sorry . I will never doubt you again "

"You better not or those swats you had would feel like love taps" Klaus said Hugging her.

"what ? This is happening again ? " Davina asked in disbelief

"Every time you do something you shouldn't do " Klaus said matter of fact

"but .. But I do that a lot and I .. I " she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Klaus lifting a brow "And You can't help disobey orders and can't help putting yourself in danger? Isn't that what you were going to say ?" Klaus said smirking

"Noooo . I can follow rules and have self preservation. What I was going to say Is that I'm …. Umm ..HUNGRY !" Davina said hurriedly. thinking that what he said was exactly what she was going to say.

"Hungry ? Hmm .. Okay We better feed the Monster " Klaus said getting up

"I'm not a Monster, You are !" Davina said smiling then she started running when she saw Klaus's features changes "I'm not a Monster, Child .I'm the Beast " Making his eyes change colors and Growling playfully at her. She raaan and he ran after her.

He can't help it. She is one of a kind and she is His daughter!

TBC .

Did you guys like it ? Hate it ? Please review it all ;)

Flowerchild23: I tried to make a father/daughter moment in this chapter I hope you like it.

For all the guests who review I hope you like this chapter and HUGE THANKS.

Gwen: I'm going to bring another family member, Guess who ? ^^

Kleya & Meiga : I appreciate your encouragement words a lot , THANK YOU

Question: what should happen to Adam ? Do you even like Adam ?


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to find myself on the floor while adam is still unconscious across the room so I tried to wake him up but to no avail so I called the only one who could get me out of this trouble.

"Marcel? I need you to come to the cemetery" Davina said

"What is going on Davina ? You are supposed to be at School" Marcel replied

"Just get here! Please!" Davina was on the edge of tears right now.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Marcel said already getting into his car.

"Adam, wake up ! Wake up !" Davina tried to wake Adam up again. "Davina! Did it work ? We brought Kol back?" Adam asked getting up and looking for any proof that the spell worked.

"Adam, the spell worked but not on the right person" then Davina started crying. "what do you mean not on the right person ? Davina , who did we bring back from the dead!" Adam asked hysterically. At that moment Marcel arrived "Davina , Adam what are you two doing here?" Marcel asked angirly but then he saw Davina Crying so he went and hugged her and said in a more gentle voice "Talk to me, D"

When there was no sign on Davina's talking. Adam spoke "Look man, Davina found the right spell to bring kol back , All it needed was the ashes of the dead and the blood of two of the family , She took Elijah's and Freya's because those two were the easiest like she said. She channeled me for the power because you know how much power I have. She started doing it , she threw the ashes then the black smoke spread everywhere then I blacked out. When I woke up she told me that we resurrected the wrong person and I'm trying to figure out who the hell did we bring back ?"

"Freya , wake up. Wake up." Freya woke up on a voice but didn't find anyone in front of her or in the room. But she found her window is open. So she descended the stairs to find out who woke her up.

She found Elijah and Klaus discussing something about vampires who were killed this morning.

"Mornin, Did anyone of you try to wake me up ?" Freya asked her brothers .

"We were about to , but before you come down, No one went even upstairs" Klaus replied.

"And since you are awake, could you do a spell to find out who killed the vampires?" Elijah asked politely.

"Of course,brother" Freya said while thinking that she is hundred percent sure that there was someone in her room waking her. Then she started sneezing and was a little bit dizzy but that won't stop her from doing the spell.

She tried to do the spell but she couldn't, She was exhausted and every time she tries to do it she just fails. Her head is bounding and she feels cold, looks like she got the flu.

"It's okay sister , we will find another way" Elijah said. "What do you mean we will find another way , She should keep trying until she finds out who killed my men!"Klaus shouted angirly.

"What do you mean she should keep trying, she is sick, she keeps doing spells every day to protect this mansion,to protect your daughter, To protect US ! Show her some respect!" Elijah shouted back and Elijah rarely shouted.

Klaus then looked very closely at Freya and found her shaking with fever.

"I'm sorry , Sister. I just have a bad feeling about this "Klaus said.

"Come on sister, I will take you to your room to have some rest" Elijah took Freya upstairs and was surprised with a faint scent he thought he would never smell before. He dismissed it because it can't be true.

"I brought Mikael Back" Davina said when she calmed down.

"YOU WHAT?!" Marcel said the same time as Adam said "Who is Mikael?"

"Let me tell you Adam about Mikael. Mikael is a monster who tried for centuries to kill Klaus because he thought of him as abomination who needs to be terminated. And Now He is back to practice his favorite hobby of making Klaus's life and any one who ever even talked to Klaus a living hell !" .. "What were you thinking , Davina ?!" Marcel shouted at her.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I sneaked into Klaus's study and Got the ashes. I didn't know he keeps his father's Ashes there too .. I didn't know. I swear Marcel" and then she cried again.

"Wait? What? Mikael is Klaus's father and he wants to kill him ? This family gets weirder by the second" Adam said. "we need to tell Klaus immediately" Marcel said.

"I will tell him" Davina said gathering the little courage left in her.

"Let's Go" Marcel took her in his car and went to the mansion.

When they got inside they found a very mad Klaus in front of them.

"Where in the hell were you two? The wolves found this morning three vampires desiccated in the woods" "And Freya is too sick to spell to find anything about who did this and The vampires didn't spot anyone new in the streets" Klaus kept yelling angrily.

"Klaus … I know who did this. And it's my fault. It's all my fault. I was just too damn stubborn to see the error of my way. After a while I liked living with you. I liked the prospect of family you have. You just never give up on each other , You gave me the love and attention I needed. I was just so fool and wanted everything to be perfect. I was stupid. I was stupid for even wanting everything to be perfect. This morning I went to your study and looked for Kol's ashes and I got ashes just Not Kol's . I had Elijah's blood when he was teaching me how to use a knife, so I cut his hand on purpose , Freya's when she was doing the gardening. A thorn cut her. So I had all the ingredients to do a resurrection spell. But not on the right person." Davina spoke while tears were blurring her vision but that didn't stop her "Klaus … The man who killed your vampires is …" before Davina could complete her sentence, the mansion doors opened very wide and Showed no one Other than the almighty Mikael the vampire hunter.

"Hello boys" Mikael said smiling.

Klaus , Elijah, and Freya who went down when Davina was talking stood there shocked. No sound was heard. Mikael standing there because he couldn't come in as he wasn't invited.

"Freya, Invite me in" Mikael said

"How? How did you know that I own the house" Freya asked shaking from the fever and the big surprise of her father back from the death.

"Well, You and Davina are the only Non Vampires around here. But Klaus isn't that stupid to let Davina own the house. She isn't strong enough to defend herself against his enemies."

"Freya, Don't… Mikael if you want to die again you will try to come near me or My Family" Klaus said looking all but determined to kill someone probably Mikael or Davina depend on whose side you on.

"Relax Klaus, I'm not here to fight you. I'm simply here to see my daughter. I have a new mission now, getting to know the daughter that was taken from me. The daughter I loved more than life itself" Mikael said looking at Freya who was in tears by now.

Freya couldn't help herself "Come in " was heard very lowly coming from freya.

"Noooo" Klaus shouted.

Mikael speed to Freya hugging her. And she hugged him back. "Promise me you won't hurt anyone of my Family" Freya said after breaking the hug.

"You have my word" Mikael said looking at Klaus. "Like I said, I'm not here to fight. I found a cabin in the woods not so far from here. If you want to find me Freya to get to Know me Like I want to know you. You will find me" Mikael said kissing her in the head and left.

Davina went to her room after that hurriedly, she grabbed a suitcase and started dumping all her stuff in it. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked standing by the door.

"I'm leaving, I messed up too much already and I'm ready to take the blame for what I did today So before you think of a punishment for my mistake I will save up the time for you. I'm leaving New Orleans and I'm not coming back ever again. I can't say how sorry I'm for what I did. But you will figure something to kill Mikael with it if you wanted to." She finished packing

"Marcel ! I know you are listening , please come and take my bag to my car" Davina shouted completely ignoring Klaus's presence or maybe she just wasn't ready to hear anything from him because she would end up on the floor weeping.

Marcel came and was about to talk when Davina said "Please, Marcel I need to go" So he took her bag and put it in her car. Before she leaves he gave her a key to His apartment in New York

"You will find cash there and everything you need, It was prepared for emergency. You call me as soon as You get there. And I will settle somethings here then I will come to check on you "

"Thanks, Marcel I don't know what to say . You saved my life more than I could count. I will always be in debt to you. Love you" Davina said hugging Marcel then she took her car and Left.

Left to a new life ,a new chapter of her life , a life without the Mikaelsons…

"So you just let her leave ?" Elijah asked Klaus who was standing in the window watching all Davina's departure.

"This is for the best" Klaus responded

"No, It's Not. She ran away and you let her. Instead of staying and facing the consequences of her actions she just ran. And that's not a way of living. Every time she screws something up instead of facing it she would run. And that's not the way we live. That's not How your daughter should grow up"

"She isn't my daughter Elijah!" Klaus shouted "she went behind my back and did what she did and when she wanted to tell someone she called Marcel straight away, Not Me !. She always had the idea of leaving in her mind. She never wanted to live here with us"

"Didn't you hear what she was saying , She liked it here with us. And the fact that she ran away instead of facing her family makes her your kin more than ever. What did you do when you knew that Hayley is pregnant with your child ? Huh ? You ran away. And when you do something you know you aren't suppose to do but you do it anyway. Because you are just as stubborn as her. She did everything You would do that's why **You let her go.** She is already too much like you" Elijah finished his speech and left Klaus to think about what he said.

TBC

I'm so so so sorry for the delay. Collage is hectic and I couldn't write anything

But I'm back Now with this chapter ;) . I said I would bring someone back.. Sorry I couldn't just not Bring Mikael back I wanted to see more Freya/Mikael father daughter bonding but they just killed him too soon so I wanted to explore their relationship in my fiction.

Review your opinion xo


	16. Chapter 16

After two days, Freya got better and did a locator spell to find out her father's place exactly.

It wasn't far away from the Mikaelson's mansion So she went on foot. She knocked on the door and Mikael opened to her "I'm glad you came"

"Yeah, me too. But Before you say anything. I need to tell you that I won't break any connection I have with my brothers and sister , Klaus Included. Hope, Klaus's daughter is my whole world. I love that child more than anything So don't try to harm her in any way nor Klaus. I won't allow it"

"Freya, I gave you my word. I no longer seek Klaus's suffering. When I died … I had time to think of what would happen if I ever came back. You were always in my mind. Thinking what would happen if Dhalia hadn't taken you away. But now I'm back. I know nothing will ever make up those years but I can try. I'm willing to try for you anything."

"And please stop feeding on Klaus's vampires. He gets really mad when he finds a dead body. Especially after Davina's leaving he became on edge." Freya said concerned about her brother.

"Davina left ? I was going to thank her. Yes that little witch made me her slave before but I don't hold that against her anymore." Mikael said surprised by his own revelation.

"well she left and Now Klaus and Elijah is not on a speaking terms. And I don't think that Klaus is very fond of me right now after I invited you in but Your word of not harming anyone put him on ease a little." Freya explained.

"He should not worry about me …. Not any more. I will make sure he gets that" "Now, would you like to go out ? We could go out and have dinner.. or I could cook for you" Mikael said.

"You can cook ? " Freya asked surprised "No, but I'm willing to try " Mikael said smiling.

"You too are leaving ?" Klaus asked.

" I'm not leaving her there alone. She did nothing to deserve this cruel punishment " Marcel snapped at Klaus.

"This was her choice! " Klaus yelled back

"And you let people do anything they want just because it's their choice ? You ? Klaus Mikaelson ? She is a sixteen years old teenage kid, She brought back Mikael who by the way is not trying to kill you or anyone of your family any more , your sister Freya got her father back and god knows how much that woman needs a family. Stop thinking about what would happen if Mikael wanted to kill you and Just be damn happy that he is not !" Marcel shouted.

"Watch your mouth , Marcellus. You want to go to New York? Fine. But you have one week then you get your ass here in New Orleans right where you belong " Klaus said already giving to the fact that Marcel is not a child he can forbid from going places. And maybe deep down he wanted Davina to have some familiar face in the big city.

Of course he isn't concerned about her safety at all … Not because he is a heartless son of bitch like his enemies likes to call, But simply because he already sent someone for her protection. After all she is a sixteen years old teenage kid who could find trouble everywhere.

When Marcel got there he found Davina in a very bad shape. "Are you okay?" Marcel asked concerned about the girl after he saw the condition she and the apartment in -there were tissues everywhere and she looked like a zombie with stuffed nose and an unfocused red eyes that means she didn't have much sleep.

"Marcel , So glad you came. No I'm not okay. I'm dying" Davina said miserably."The weather here is so bad, I'm cold all the time no matter what I wear. The heat system doesn't work and I can't go outside to get any medication. Thank god You are here now"

"Okay I'm gonna hit the grocery store to get some supplies to make you some delicious home cooked meal and the drug store for some tablets. Then tomorrow we will call someone for the heat system"

Davina got better with Marcel being around taking care of her ,then It was his time to leave.

Surprisingly she didn't ask him to stay "I will miss you , D" Marcel said. "Me too , Marcel. But I will be fine. I found work at the diner near by and I applied to the school here thanks to your help, So don't worry. I'm not a kid anymore" Davina said knowing all too well that it's going to be difficult to live on her own but she couldn't back down or even admit that leaving Nola was a wrong decision , plus she is not wanted in Nola anymore, Klaus made that clear when he didn't even stop her from leaving.

Davina started her work as a waiter. it wasn't a very well paid job but she didn't need the money , She just worked so she doesn't stay at home and remember how lonely she is.

With school and work and developing her magic. The days passed quickly. Two months to be exact.

Unfortunately she didn't take care of herself very well. She felt exhausted all the time.

Her body was in growing stage and not having three meals a day and good sleep lead to her feeling like a Zombie .

The door knocked and it was 9 o'clock in the morning, She didn't have school and it was her day off from the Diner so she kind of planned to stay in bed the whole day.

When she opened the door she found someone she wasn't expecting .

"What are you doing here ? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? " Davina asked already having a million bad reason of why Marcel was Here right now .

"I didn't say because I knew you wouldn't approve but I came any way" Marcel said

"What ? What wouldn't I approve of ?" Davina said

"It's my birthday and I wasn't going to do it but Klaus pretty much insisted so I'm here to take you back to Nola just for a couple days . you will be back here before you know it. You will stay with Cami, and I already booked your flight ticket. So you cannot say no." Marcel said determined.

"Happy birthday Marcel, but You know I can't. I want to but I just can't. I have the flu and I have a job and School so I Can't spend three days away"

"For me you will miss it besides everyone misses you there. And I'm not taking No as an answer So grab a case put some clothes in it and Let's gooo." Marcel said excited.

"Fineee but if I infected everyone there don't say I didn't warn you" Davina said smiling.

They arrived New Orleans in the evening Marcel asked "So you wanna go to the Mikaelsons house to say Hi or Not ?"

"I'm tired so let's just go to Cami's " Davina said already knowing that Klaus wouldn't want to see her and probably Marcel didn't tell him that he brought Davina so she didn't want to have any fights while she is tired like that.

The next day was the day So Davina went shopping with Cami to get a dress and a present to Marcel , She felt dizzy all morning but she just had coffee and breakfast and hoped for the best

They did the party at Rousseau's.

Everyone showed up even Mikael after Freya's insisting. And just like Marcel said they all were happy to see her except Klaus of course or that's what she thought.

Klaus was standing alone by the bar watching Marcel opening his gifts. When someone approached him.

"You know this is a birthday party and yet you're moping in a corner looking like a kicked puppy" Mikael said

"I'm not moping, besides its none of your business" Klaus said angrily.

"It's because She is back and you can't stand the idea of her ignoring you like you weren't there" "You want her to come begging for you to let her be back but you also know that she is as stubborn as you so you are just standing here moping" Mikael insisted….

Then continued "when I thought Freya was dead I couldn't stand the idea, I always thought of her smile, her shining eyes and loveable spirit and after a while I started to do things I regretted later So don't be stupid and make peace with her especially when you're mad all the time. It's only a matter of time till you do something you will regret later"

He didn't like The prospect of Mikael talking to him like He needed some advice, So he left to go home after wishing a happy birthday to Marcel and giving him a painting of his own doing.

He looked for Davina But he didn't find her. So when he arrived home and was going to Hope's room who by the way didn't come to the party because she had the flu. He heard Davina talking "Hi baby girl , Did you miss me? Because I'm sure I did miss you a lot. If it wasn't for Marcel sending me your pictures I would probably came just to kiss those chubby cheeks and leave."

Hope sneezed and her temperature got higher so she cried. "You're sick ,huh ? Me too but don't worry I can make you all better with a little teeny tiny spell. I will take all those high temperature away and strengthen your immunity system to fight that bad virus." Davina said in a little voice and then started chanting until Hope stopped crying. Davina's nose bled but she never minded. Nothing a good night sleep won't fix. Then she put Hope down to sleep peacefully.

When she got out of the room she found Klaus standing there

"How long have you been standing here ?" Davina asked surprised.

"for a while" Klaus replied. "look I just came to see hope before I leave. I did a little spell to make her breath better while she is asleep." Davina said trying to pass Klaus to descend the stairs and leave but he was blocking the way so she said "I have to go so could you …" before she finishes her words Klaus said "No you don't. You don't have to leave. You are a stupid child and you did a mistake .. 'hey!' Davina interrupted him but he continued "You are stupid for not telling me , for not trusting me that I will help you. That as much as I would love to have my brother back I don't want you to be harmed in the process. You are stupid for thinking that when you go away and leave your family behind you will be okay. You are stupid for thinking that you could take care of yourself on your own. You have bags under your eyes. You lost a lot of weight and you always have the flu which means that you're not eating well and not wearing the clothes you should. You go to the drug store more than you should. You are stupid if you thought that I would let you go to New York without protection , without someone telling me how are you doing every single damn day and the fact that he has been telling me that you're not doing so well and you would come back anytime soon but you still don't show up makes you even more stupid and stubborn _ **just like me**_ " when he finished He just stood there waiting for her to say some witty comeback to get herself out of this but she caught him by surprise and flung herself in his arms and cried.

"Don't leave. When you start the apocalypse. Don't run. Stay and face it. This is how we learn in life. We do a mistake and we endure the consequences. leaving isn't the solution. It never is. So have you learned your lesson?" he felt her nodding as she was hugging him and sniffling.

"I knew you sent someone after me" Davina said After she broke up the hug and went to kitchen after Klaus's insisting that she needs to eat every 2 hours to gain back what she lost. "I told him to make appearance to you in the diner you work in occasionally and I knew you would recognize him when you see him" Klaus said matter of fact.

"why?" Davina asked in disbelief. "To make you feel safe of course" Klaus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world then he continued to make her a chicken soap with some toast.

"what else did you do?" Davina asked while putting the bread in the toaster.

"remember a month ago josh came to you to meet a friend in New York . Well he doesn't have any friends in New York. I just sent him so you won't feel lonely" "Now tell me how was New York ?" Klaus asked handing her the food.

"It was good, I joined the cheerleaders team and I didn't suck at it. I hated the weather.. its so cold in winter and I was freezing all the time. But I gotta tell you the museums were incredible….." Davina continued talking until she fell asleep on the couch with her head in Klaus's lap. Elijah and Hayley were the first to arrive from the party. All what Hayley said before she went to sleep was "Finally". But Elijah had Klaus figured out "to make peace with her you insisted on throwing Marcel his birthday party because you knew he would bring her "

"Well, Two months were enough to show her that she belongs her no matter what she did" Klaus responded smiling "and I might had a little push from an unexpected person."

"Now help me put her to bed ?" Klaus asked his brother.

"No, She is all yours" Elijah said going to his room also.

TBC

Not my best chapter but it will do for now . Tell me your suggestions and ideas please .

Thanks for reviewing :*


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains SPANKING .. don't like don't read

Next day 11 Am

Hayley went to klaus's study to ask him something "How about we spend the day in the bayou today, You know it's full moon tomorrow and I want to spend it in my wolf form with my people. So How about you, Hope and Davina come too"

" You go have some quality time with your furry friends and we will be just fine here" Klaus said smirking.

"Okay let me rephrase it, Klaus, You, Hope and Davina are coming with me today to the bayou" Hayley said determined knowing that Klaus knows that he and Davina need this.

"fine, We will go to watch you and your pack play fetch" Klaus said amusingly.

"Asshole" Hayley replied back delighted that she convinced Klaus then turned to leave but Klaus's voice stopped her. "Thank you, Hayley. For putting up with me the last two months. With my bad mood and not so delightful spirit ." Klaus said sincerely.

"It's okay, Had Hope been in Davina's position I would have turned this world upside down." Hayley said understandingly then came back and Hugged him.

Davina was still asleep so Klaus went to wake her up,,, He knocked but no one answered So he entered and Found her room empty. He went to Marcel's room thinking that she went there but even Marcel wasn't there. He Asked one of the housekeepers "Miss Davina is in the backyard with mister Elijah having their breakfast" was the reply

Klaus was surprised to find out that Davina Woke up early. So he went to see for himself while he was approaching them he heard their talk "He was is bad mood half the time, the only time he was in good one when he was playing with Hope, She distracted him from his thoughts. He had a meeting with the Mayor once about a charity event to raise funds for homeless children who ran away from foster homes… Suddenly He got mad. Ordered all the vampires to look for all the homeless kids in town and with Hayley help they arranged Houses for them , got them into schools and Took care of everything." Elijah said.

"Here you are" Klaus made himself announced "I thought you would be asleep by now" Klaus said. "Noop, I wake up everyday at 7 o'clock No matter How tired I'm. Out of habit I guess" Davina replied

"Care to join Hayley and Hope in the bayou for a couple days?" Klaus asked not mentioning the fact that he coming and he wants her to come as well.

She looked at Klaus smirking and said "count me in" … "good, Go and pack your bag while I speak with Elijah". When Davina left Klaus said "You didn't have to tell her about my mood for those two months"

"Are you embarrassed, little brother?" Elijah said smiling "Relax, I only told her what you heard. The one you should be afraid of is Hayley"

"Yeah, well I'm regretting this trip already." "Have you seen Marcellus? Couldn't find him in his room." Klaus asked

"He didn't come since his birthday party last night. I guess the birthday boy gone wild and couldn't come home" Elijah said.

" as long as he is away from trouble , I'm okay with it. Call me if something happened" Klaus said. "Don't worry. I got this" Elijah said .

They arrived to the bayou and Davina was surprised to find a nice big house . Hayley told her that Klaus built it in the past few months for her if she wanted to spend some time with her pack.

"Come on, Davina let me show you the house. You will like it" Hayley said. While the nanny took Hope and Klaus carried the bags.

The house had two stories .. from the upper one you the could see the whole area surrounding the house. She showed Davina her room which was beside Klaus's room it had a big window that overlooked the stream and the sky above it . There were painting stuff in the far corner when she noticed it Hayley explained "He had it here before you leave the mansion two months ago He knew how much you like getting into trouble so the only way he thought to distract you from finding trouble here is painting He was going to bring all of us here as a family to show us what he built but when you left he just gave me the keys and told me to come whenever I liked"

"could we … could we hang out to tell me what did I miss around here?"Davina hesitated .

"Sure, I will tell you all about Klaus bad temper and Elijah's silent treatment. Even Mickel came and gave him a few punches" .. When Davina Looked at her in disbelief she said "Long story but I will gladly tell you about it" and while leaving the room to let Davina unpack she said "Davina, Its good to have you back"

Davina unpacked and changed into some shorts with a t-shirt and came down to find Klaus running after hope in the nice big garden . Hayley came and joined her "Elijah said that he found homes for all Nola's homeless kids" Davina told her.

"Yeah, he showed me a part of him that I rarely saw. The caring, loving , kind person." Hayley said looking lovingly towards Klaus. When Davina saw that she said "Did I miss something? " already forming a theory that Hayley fell for Klaus

"Klaus, I will take Davina to show her the woods and introduce her to the pack " Hayley said changing the subject.

After they left Hayley started the tale. The first week he was in denial thinking you would be back and won't stand it there but after the second one he became aware that you aren't coming. Even the vampire who was sent after you didn't ease him. So the bad mood started.

Flashback

"Freya, you are spending too much time with Mickel , May I know why ?" Klaus asked angrily when he found Mickel's car outside waiting for her.

"He is my father ! Klaus. If I want to spend time with him I will." Freya said

"I'm sorry about inviting him in. I apologized for that a hundred time and you changed the owner of the house so it is Safe again even if it wasn't in any danger in the first place."

"He could be fooling you, considering you growing up without a father or a family. He could be manipulating you into his own side. And you are non the wiser. He could take advantage of you in order to get to us!" Klaus replied "Mickel can't be redeemed. He will use your power, your knowledge, your foolish need for a father to do what he wanted all those centuries ago to End US"

"Wow, So you only care about him taking advantage of me to get to you and don't care about what would happen to me in the process "Freya said tears in her eyes and stormed out of the compound.

"you shouldn't have said that.. you don't have to remind her every second that she didn't have a family till recently. It hurt more than you know. I'm speaking from experience" Hayley said. "You have to apologize" she added

"I don't have to apologize to anyone. Stay out of this." Klaus said irritated

"I'm not staying out of this. Freya is family to me as much as she is to you. Don't forget everything she did to protect Hope. OUR DAUGHTER!" Hayley yelled.

Klaus was about to reply when he heard "KLAUS ! COME OUT HERE. YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD" Mickel kept shouting angrily.

Klaus opened the door to find a seeking for blood Mickel asking him to come out.. and Nicklaus Mickelson didn't back down from a fight. So he lunged at Mickel.. punching him with all his force but Mickel dodged and threw him at a wall and started aiming punches "You have a problem with me .. You solve it with ME ! You don't go hurting her feelings . MY DAUGHTER. The only thing that I care about in this Life. YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO UPSET HER. DO YOU HEAR ME ?" Mickel kept the punches while he was talking. After he finished his talk he stopped the punches. Then he left.

End of FLASHBACK

"Then Elijah came and forced Klaus to go and Apologize for both Freya and Mickel and let me tell you Klaus looked like he would rather die than stand in front of his father and Apologize" Hayley smiled at that memory.

Meanwhile in the compound

Elijah was reading a book in the living room when Marcel came after spending the night out.. He was drunk and couldn't stand tall . "Best Birthday ever" Marcel said cheerfully then collapsed on the couch to sleep.

After two hours.

The witches regent came to talk to Elijah

"What can I do for you , Donna?" Elijah asked surprised with her visit

"You can put a leash on your vampires including Marcel. Yesterday there was a sacred ceremony in the woods in a sacred area for us the witches. But we found Marcel and a bunch of vampires break in the area with their hookers and such. Now we didn't want any trouble so we left when they refused to leave. The ceremony is for three days so we will be back tonight. please Elijah keep your family away at least till the ceremony ends" Donna said irritated

"I apologize for Marcel's behavior. And I will make sure that Marcel comes tonight to apologize for your entire coven. And if there is anything else annoyed you just tell me and I will fix it immediately" Elijah said unhappy with Marcel's behavior.

"Thank you , Elijah" Donna said sincerely.

"MARCELLUS!" Elijah shouted at Marcel "WAKE UP!"

"Just a five minutes, Lijah. And I will go to my room" Marcel said half asleep thinking that Elijah waking him up to sleep in his room .

"Marcel , wake up and tell me what did you do to the witches yesterday" Elijah said.

Marcel kept silent for a minute till woke up and said "It's not what you think"

Elijah said "And what do I think?" … "Look, we went to the woods to continue our party there we found this great spot but the witches were having some kind of lame ass party there. So I asked them politely to evacuate the area and they did. That's it"

"They were having a sacred ceremony and you went and told them to leave ?! How dare you do such thing. The truth is you were super drunk and when your minions DARED YOU To take the witches's spot and You with YOUR HUGE EGO couldn't say No. Now they could have stood their ground and fought you but they were Mature unlike some people I know" Elijah yelled furious. "Go to your room , have a shower and change those stinky clothes and we will discuss further what we will do" when Marcel didn't move Elijah said "Do you need me to show you where your room is ?" So Marcel hurried to his room and had a quick shower and while he was in it he kept thinking WHAT THE HELL POSSISED HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT… Ugh .. what makes it worst that there is some parts he cannot even remember. He was wasted.

When he got out from shower he found Elijah sitting in a chair by his bed.

"We will go tonight to apologize for what happened last night in front of the whole coven. You will say that you were very drunk and didn't mean to disrespect the witches or their elders . Promise you won't do such a thing again and we will leave"

"And if I refuse to do that?" Marcel asked already not liking the orders to humiliate himself like that in front of the witches. He was once the king of the city after all and he DID NOT apologize for what he did.

"You are mistaken Marcellus. You don't have a choice… You will apologize whether you like it or not. " And in a quick move Elijah pinned Marcel to the bed face down and started the lecture

"You are not above apologizing for your mistakes.(Swat) (swat) (swat) We have a truce with the witches so we don't want any thing to provoke a war all over again (swat)(swat)(swat)"

Now Marcel was spanked by Klaus and it really hurt but Elijah .. Elijah knew were to aim, how much power the swat needed. And it hurt more than Klaus's aims so much ..

Marcel stomped his foot in the ground "Enough! Stop that Elijah !" Marcel yelled

"You might want to lose the attitude and behave yourself because I can do this all day" (swat) (swat) (swat) "You respect your elders and what you do not do is disobey me!" then he delivered five hard swats to the same spot

"Am I clear?" Elijah asked already knowing that Marcel still had some defiance left.

When Marcel didn't respond. Elijah unfastened Marcel's pants and gave him swats with more power "To be a great king you need to know when you are mistaken and you need to know how to fix it. Now I know Klaus will get tired of this Hole King thing and he will step back and give it to you. You need to learn when to apologize to defuse situations that could end with much more damages than you would like." Now Marcel made distress sounds every time Elijah's hand collided with his butt… and he truly regretted what he did because come to think of it if he didn't have his vampires to challenge him he wouldn't have done it. So he shouldn't have driven by them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lijah. I swear I won't do something like that again. I will say I'm sorry and I will do anything they want me to do. Just bring this to end I can't take it anymore" Marcel pleaded

"We have raised you better .. I made sure of that. And before you go do something stupid like that you need to know if it is worth the consequences or not" then he brought the spanking to an end.

When Marcel got up and fastened his pants he hissed of the contact but his Vampire healing would soon kick in and he would be alright.

He stood in front of Elijah head downcast with shame. He couldn't look him in the eyes.

With Elijah it was different. He could throw himself in Klaus's arm and everything would be forgiven. But Elijah if he felt any disappointment or discontent coming off him he would feel unsettling feeling.

"After all those years you still think that after a punishment I would just reject you or deny you your right in comfort you need" Elijah said Pulling Marcel to a Hug.

Marcel flushed mumbling "I'm not a kid Elijah." But nerveless he accepted the hug.

"Maybe not, but I like to think of you as our kid" Elijah said looking deeply into Marcel's eyes.

Meanwhile in the woods

"After Mickel's incident karma did it again when the Mayor asked Klaus to host a charity event to help the homeless kids in town. Klaus put his heart in it till he found for each and every one of them a Home" "He told me one night that taking care of the children gave him a sense of happiness. But it never gave him the satisfaction he gets from taking care of one of his own. That was his way of saying he misses you." Hayley said.

"I missed him too. I missed all of you" Davina said tears in her eyes.

When hayley saw that she hugged her "Ohhh sweety. It's okay. You are here now and won't be leaving again. I won't allow it" then her phone rang "If you two are done chatting. It's lunch time" Klaus said. "we are on our way" Hayley replied.

At the dining table

"Finish off your food" Klaus ordered Davina when he felt that she is not having an appropriate amount of it.

"Sir yes sir" Davina said in a sarcastic manner. Klaus glared at her but didn't have the heart to scold the brat.

After lunch Davina dragged Klaus to her room to help her with a painting. It was just an excuse to spend time with him

"No no no, Your straight lines. Its too perfect. You are concentrating too much. You are not letting your imagination or creativity do the work. Keep Relaxed, sketch fast and carelessly." Klaus said from behind Davina.

"Klaus, its just a too good straight line to separate the sky line from the lower part of the painting" Davina argued back

"It's not just a straight line. That line will separate you from other artists. You need to put your personal style. Every artist can draw a line like that but not all of them are great ones. We need diversity that comes of your soul and heart. That what will make you a great artist some day" "Now do it from the beginning. Don't focus on making it Perfect. Focus on making it Real." Klaus instructed already liking the part of a tutor.

"Ugh.. you are unbelievable" " those were the final touches. Now I have to do it all over again" Davina said with a pout.

"Don't worry you will redo plenty of painting as long as I'm your tutor" Klaus said smirking.

"I'm officially doomed" Davina said already disposing the painting. But she couldn't be more happier. She is back !

TBC

What do you think of this chapter ? Hate ? Like ?

And please tell me How did you find the first episode of season 4. I just wanted Klaus to get up grab Marcel by the ear and scold him for pushing that nasty dagger in him.

If you have any suggestions. I'm open to them.

Please forgive Any grammatical or spelling mistakes


	18. Chapter 18

"your strokes got so much better, I have to congratulate your tutor for doing such a great work with you" Klaus said smirking while entering Davina's room where she was finishing a painting of the view of her window.

"well you can thank him because he is right here." Davina pulled out a hidden painting and put it in front of Klaus. He gasped. He really did .. It was a painting of him, Hayley, Hope and Davina herself. They were playing in the backyard.. Hayley blindfolded while Klaus, Hope and Davina were hiding.. she got all the details right.. she got them all right. Klaus was stunned. She memorized everything and just drew it after a day. He knew that because that entire day they spent it doing nothing but playing. hide and seek or chess or even cards. He taught her how to play chess. How to build a strategy and how to regroup after losing most of her pieces. It was like teaching Marcel all over again. They were both extremely intelligent but with Davina she did things differently. She liked to preserve her pieces not liking to sacrifice even a solider so she was defensive all the time unlike Marcel who wasn't afraid of attacking and destroy his enemies at any cost. Till of course Klaus taught him that he can't do that and he will be damned if he didn't teach Davina what he taught Marcel.

"When did you learn to draw yourself inside one of your paintings?" Klaus asked after examining the painting closely.

"Well, I saw it in New York and I just had to learn it So I googled everything about it and practiced almost every day and here it is" Davina said happiness lighting her face.

"I'm proud of the artist you became." Klaus said his eyes shining while hugging Davina.

"Say what ever you want to do today. We will do it" Klaus said

"I want to sleep, I was up the whole night" Davina said already disappointed that she will sleep and won't take advantage of the sun's light.

"Okay.. we will leave tomorrow morning. Have some rest" Klaus said pulling the covers for her to get in. He tucked her and left.

It was 3 in the morning and someone was knocking rapidly on her apartment. Davina woke up, picked up a baseball bat and opened all the lights in the apartment. "who ever this is Go away before I call the cops" Davina said in a slightly strong voice. Suddenly the knocking stopped. She thought that who ever was there is gone. But he started kicking the door loudly with his foot and said "Open the door!. I will come in whether you liked it or not Davina." the voice growled . How did he knew her name? Who is this guy? She yelled "Stop ! Stop! Stop!" suddenly the door opened and a dark figure entered. She tried to use her magic but she couldn't. It's like something heavy on her hands wouldn't let her use it. "STAY AWAY OF ME!" Davina yelled on top of her lungs. She was scared and will probably die alone in her apartment. That was her last thoughts before she woke up.

"Hey, Hey, Davina wake up. It's just a nightmare!" Klaus said trying to wake Davina up. When she did wake up, she didn't recognize Klaus immediately thinking that he is the black figure from her dreams. "STAY AWAY" she then used her magic to toss him into the wall.

"Its me! Klaus." Klaus said getting up. When Davina saw him on the ground she looked at her hands and started crying and mumbling "I'm sorry. I … thought you were …' Hiccups' you were him "

Klaus sat beside her on the bed "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't true. No matter how real it felt. Its all gone now. You are Home. You are safe" Klaus said in a soothing tone. Without thinking she got closer to him. He opened his arms for her and put her head on his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked after staying like that for a while. she clutching him like a lifeline and he running his hands on her back to smooth her shaking body. "Do you want to talk about it? Who was in your dream?" Klaus asked after receiving a nod to his previous question.

"I was alone in my apartment in New York. A guy kept knocking on my door. He kept telling me to open the door. Then the door broke down". More crying

"Go on." Klaus promoted wiping her tears with his hands

"When he got in I couldn't see his face. He was all in black. I didn't see his face but all I felt was horror coursing through my body. I tried to use My magic but it felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I was so Scared." Davina narrated in a small voice.

"You know, I don't regret much things in my life, But letting you go was one my biggest regrets. I.. haven't learned my lesson. I was so hell bent on teaching you one that I didn't learn mine. And for that I'm sorry" Klaus said looking her in the eyes. "I promise you won't be alone or Scared like that ever again. I will make sure of that **always and forever** "

"What lesson haven't you learnt?" Davina asked curious after completely calming down by Klaus's promise.

"That's for another day. You need to sleep." Klaus said trying to extract himself from her grasp.

"Fineeeee, but could you stay just a little longer?"Davina asked with a puppy eyes.

"Okay. Just till you sleep." Klaus said secretly enjoying being Davina's safe net. He kept caressing her hair till she slept again.

"Is she gonna be Alright?" Hayley asked from the doorway already hearing everything.

"I hope so. She was so terrified of that nightmare" Klaus said getting up and tucking her in. "Well. All she needs right now is a nice normal life. We could give her that."Hayley said kissing Klaus and taking him back to their room.

"You will tell her about us. She is already suspicious" Hayley said hoping into the bed

"No problem. Now where were we ?" Klaus said smirking and removing his shirt.

"I knew it !" Davina said. "So you aren't uncomfortable or will secretly try to sabotage my relationship with her like any normal teenager when she finds out about her father's Love" Klaus said completely smirking.

"First of all I'm not a normal teenager, Second of all I like Hayley . A lot. I would have set you two up myself. Anyway…" A long pause "I'm happy for you two" Davina said

"Are you ready to head back home ?" Klaus asked

"Absolutely"

"Welcome back, D" Marcel said opening the door to his little witch and giving her a big bear hug.

"So was it only Davina who you missed, Marcellus?" Klaus came carrying two bags … "I think if I said yes I would be in much trouble. So I will definitely say No" Marcel said laughing and hugging Klaus.

"Good to have you back" … "Good to be back" Klaus said hugging Marcel a little too tightly.

Things were good lately , but Freya had an unsettling feeling So Mikael suggested that he would take Freya away for a couple days to release some of her worry.

Davina felt that she was being watched all the time … she asked Adam about it but he said that she is just being paranoid but she felt it .. Someone was watching her at school , at the mall even when she is asleep. She wanted to tell Klaus but she didn't want to worry him over a feeling. Until she regretted that.

She was at the public park with Hope and Marcel. A bonding sibling day just like Klaus likes to call it. She was running after Hope while Marcel sat watching them from a distance. Out of No where a man she thought she would never see showed up in front of her.. "Dad?" Davina asked in disbelief.

Marcel came to stand by Davina after be saw that man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked after seeing the stage Davina was in.

"I came here to have my daughter back.. to apologize for every single day I spent away from you and to apologize for leaving you with your Mother who I knew how life could be difficult with her." Davina's biological father said.

"You're way too late. I don't buy your shit. You came back because you want something and what ever it is I'm not helping you with it. Life with mom wasn't difficult and I have you to thank for that. After you left she told me who you are. Who you really are. She loved me. Cared for me. Till the day those bloody regents made the harvest ritual" Davina said anger in her voice that Marcel never heard before.

"Honey, I'm sorry. If you just give me a second .. The man tried to approach Davina but Marcel was in front of him in a second as a shield from the man "Don't come any closer. It won't end well for you" Marcel said protectively.

"You can't prevent me talking to my Daughter" the man said in a dangerous tone.

"I can if she doesn't want to talk to you.. Now why don't you go before I lose it" Marcel said baring his fangs.

"You stupid vampire child.. you think you can take me down. With a flick of my rest you would be in the floor begging for mercy. But I won't do that for Davina's sake." The man said and he looked at her "I will see you again" as soon as he left Davina carried Hope after she was clutching her hand terrified what of what her father would do in front of the child.. "We need to tell Klaus Now!" Marcel said … "I felt it Marcel" she said

"What? What did you feel?" Marcel asked already dialing Klaus's number

"His power.. I never felt such power in a witch." Davina said.

TBC

Like or hate should I continue in this thread of line ?

Davina's father is going to be evil.. he will take evilness to a whole another level and maybe Davina's new family will be severely damaged or they will just get up again from the ashes like They always do.


	19. Chapter 19

"Marcel, wait! Don't tell klaus. Not yet please" Davina said pleading.

"He should know but maybe this is my chance to prove to him that I can do things alone" Marcel said

So when klaus picked up Marcel told him some Bullshit story about his tires being flat.

"He is coming to pick us" Marcel said

"What? Why ? .. why didn't you tell him that we will take a cab or something" Davina asked disbelievingly

"He insisted okay ? … I couldn't say No" Marcel said while flattening the tires.

"Klaus shouldn't know about this. Not until we know what is my father up to" Davina told Marcel.

"There is No 'we' in this. I will see what brought your father back to town and I will handle him. Davina, look at me. Promise me to stay away from this."

"I cannot promise you such a thing. He is my father if he is here for some terrible reason then I must stop him"

"Not a chance. You said it yourself. He is more powerful than any witch you ever know. He is dangerous, I would be a god damn fool if I ever let you anywhere near him." When Davina tried to protest she saw Klaus's car coming and quickly got silent.

The car's atmosphere was tense, no one spoke. not even hope's babbling about her undying love for the "swig" -she cannot pronounce it right yet-.

As soon as they reached home, Marcel left with an excuse that josh needs him at the bar.

"So what happened between you and Marcel?" Klaus asked Davina concerned

"Nothing happened." Davina said while ascending the stairs to her room. Leaving Klaus even more worried about them.

Meanwhile at The bar

"We need to know everything about this guy. He is definitely not here for peace and definitely not here to be Davina's father" Marcel told Vincent and josh.

"All we know about him now that before he left Nola , he was a normal guy. Not very powerful and definitely wasn't as powerful as Davina when he was in her age." Vincent said

"Then we must find someone who knows him very well." Josh said.

Marcel was looking out of the bar's window when he recognized a man who came with Davina's father to the park but the man didn't say a word in the early encounter. "I just found our guy"

They took the man, put him in Marcel's loft across the river to be away from any prying eyes. Of course they roughed him a bit so he would talk.

"His name is Kevin. I work with him for ten years. He had this great vision which was supposed to come true a long time ago." The kidnapped man said

"What vision?" vincent asked.

"He once proposed to the witches' council an idea to make the witches the dominant faction. They rejected it without a second thought. The proposal was based on a belief that if a man could have children with a witch from every powerful coven in the world then absorb their powers. He would become the most powerful witch that has ever existed. He could defeat any enemy with a flick of his fingers. He could have become the witches' leader to reunite them against any vampire or wolf or even a bloody hybrid" the man said with venom in his voice.

Marcel charged at him but was stopped by Vincent "easy easy Marcel. We still need to know about this man"

Marcel regained his control then josh spoke "So Kevin is here to absorb Davina's power and basically become Voldemort"

"yeah but in the process he will just kill the entire original family. He already took all his other kids' power. The only one left is Davina. And he won't stop until he has her powers"

"Why?" Vincent asked

"she is the special one indeed . She is the only one that could kill him. After he takes her magic they will be linked if she kills herself, he simply dies. So he will give her two choices: join him and be his heir or fight him and watch all of her family die"

Marcel's phone rang and The ID caller was Klaus

" Klaus." Marcel said

" Marcel! What a good voice to hear" Kevin said delighted

"Klaus can't really talk right now. You know gagged and all but I could so listen to me very carefully "

"when David didn't come 3 hours ago I knew that someone took him. but I didn't think it would be so soon. But hey I can hurry up my plan just for you. I have every one of your family even little Hope. If you want her not be killed with her parents. Come home and have Davina with you. I'm sure you will find her even if her cellphone is closed and no locator spell could find her." Then he hung up the phone.

Marcel was silent for a couple minutes .. he thought about all the potential places that davina could gone into and said "I know where Davina is.. I will go and get her. Vincent you Go to Freya and tell her everything. She is at her father's house .I will get Davina and meet you there. Be careful that man has eyes everywhere"

"Adam, I know that Davina is with you and I know that you are at your mother's shop all I'm telling you to stay there till I come and get you" Marcel told Davina's best friend and the only one who helps her in all of her mischief.

Davina took the phone from Adam "Marcel, what happened?"

"I will tell you when I see you." Marcel said.

At Donna's shop

Marcel told Davina everything about her father's wicked plan.

Davina didn't let her tears fall but her voice told the whole story "I will let have me" "It's the only way, Marcel. He takes my power and I kill myself"

"No. Davina No. I won't let that happen. There is another way. There is always another way. Please just trust me" Marcel said putting his hands on Davina's cheeks drying her tears.

"We just need to take all the excessive power back and I know a device that could do that " Adam's voice popped up.

"Marcel, Make sure that this device completes the process. If its not completed he will have his power back and you won't be able to kill him. The collector will give you a chance against him.. all you have to do is cast a spell on him to open the flood of power into the collector" Adam said.

"Are you sure about this?" Davina asked

"My mum makes me organize everything in this shop as a punishment so I know a thing or two about witch devices"

At mikael's house

"How about we gather a vampire and witch army and we go there and kill Kevin with anyone with him" Josh suggested.

"No, If he felt that we could beat him. He play the hostage card. He may harm one of them to get us to back down. We need him to feel that he could win by his own power so he wouldn't hurt anyone" Marcel said then he added "Freya, I need to see how Klaus is held captive. We need his help in defeating this man"

"So NOW You decide that you need Klaus's help. After this mad man got him and my entire family? Huh Marcel.." Freya yelled

"I know alright! I know its my damn fault that MY FAMILY is held captive right now. But please I need your help and I swear to you No one will get hurt "

Marcel's eyes had so much finality in them that convinced her of every word he said.

"you are lucky Marcel. I have planted part of my magic in the house a long time ago. Time to have it back" Freya said. She started chanting and closed her eyes.

"There is twenty men. One in each room. Three at the roof. And ten in the courtyard. The man Kevin he has Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in a circle. They are weak. too weak to even move. Hope is in a different circle. Its just keeping Her there but not harming her. Oh no"

"what? What Freya?" Davina asked.

"I heard kevin say that If Marcel didn't deliver you. The circle will drain them. They have a necklace around their necks that's preventing them from restoring their powers. So they will be drained till they become humans."

"Then we need to go there now." Davina said already heading to the door.

"No, Not yet. You will go but not until we Figure out How to break through that circle." Marcel said then he got silent for a

"I think I know how to free them" Marcel said persistence in his eyes.

"To become the leader of New Orleans. The witches were the hardest to control so I had to read about them. Know everything they could do and try to be always two steps ahead."

"I read in some book that the basic idea of this circle that it will turn a vampire into human but if a vampire touches it. It will drain him first before the people inside it. So I need to touch the circle long enough for Klaus to take off the necklace and restore his powers"

"that's preventing them from becoming human.. how are you going to get them out of it" Mikael spoke for the first time. Actually enjoying Marcel's good thinking.

"By then you should have defeated Kevin and the circle will break along with him"

"And how exactly will Kevin be defeated?" Vincent asked.

"by this" Marcel said showing them small metallic pyramid then he pushed a button and the pyramid became three pieces. "I will distract him long enough for Freya to cast the spell that will transmit his power to the collectors. Davina, Vincent and Freya. Each one of you will hold a piece and you will maintain a triangle shape around him. Each piece will absorb his powers. You must hold the piece in your place until the three pieces shape back into the pyramid. If anyone of you moves, the process won't complete and he regain his powers"

"josh you will handle the witches in the second floor and Mikael will ..

"What makes you think I want to save them? I will only come to protect my daughter and shall your plan fail. I will take her and leave." Mikael said fury in his eyes.

" I'm sorry. What ? You claim that you have changed. So How is this changing! . You are just the same man I have been told horrible stories about from each and every one of them. surprisingly I also have been told good stories even from Elijah and Klaus. They still fear you. They still call you father, they still respect you enough to let you live in their own city. You owe it to them. You owe each and every one of them your redemption." Then Marcel left every one else following him.

"guys wait, I want to help too" Adam said following them

"If you follow me to protect me then You protect them as well , otherwise you stay here " Freya said tears in her eyes but still followed marcel.

_-break _-_-

Marcel walked to the courtyard with Vincent and Freya by his side.

"I told you to bring Davina , Marcel. I forgot how much you people love getting your ass kicked. Take a look at your family not so strong now hmm" Kevin said smugly.

"Not for so long" Marcel said attacking Kevin while Freya and Vincent finished the spell. Kevin's men attacked Marcel So Freya let vincent finish the spell and fought Kevin on her own.

Marcel tore two men's heart .. snapped a neck and was about to bite someone's neck when pain shot through his brain and he fell. Vincent and Freya couldn't hold Kevin back either they were all on the floor

"Is it our time to interfere or you guys want your ass kicked some more" Josh said smirking. Davina and Adam unleashed their magic on Kevin while josh helped Marcel.

Josh was just celebrating finishing all the witches when more of them came at the same time Kevin let out big wave of magic that knocked out everyone

"you foolish children. You think you can beat me? Can kill me ? Look Klaus. Look at your friends and family they will be killed in front of your eyes"

Hayley was passed out but Klaus and Elijah wasn't. Klaus looked defeated and broken.

"You will be an example for anyone who would defy me. I will kill them all without ….

"Enough with the loud talk. You will wake the child" Mikael said Nodding at Hope. He stood tall in front of Kevin smirking while his eyes were dark.

"And who are you?" Kevin said

"I'm the original father and you picked the wrong family to mess with" then in a swift move he snapped Kevin's head. Then he went and killed all the other witches. But of course he won't die that easily. The circle's magic didn't vanish so he was still alive. Just temporarily asleep.

"Now hurry up and use the pyramid." Mikael told freya.

"Davina hold Adam's hand, Vincent hold josh's. This way we will do it faster. Marcel you know what to do" Freya said nodding at Klaus's direction. Mikael took her hand when she looked surprised he said "they still bear my name. Now focus"

Elijah was passed out right now beside Hayley

"Klaus, I need you to hear me. I will stop the circle from draining you, so the moment you could summon just little power take off your necklace as well as Hayley's and Elijah's." Marcel said then he touched the circle.

Klaus was dazed and was about to pass out too.

"No No No, Klaus wait. Wake up. I need you to take off your necklace. You all will become human if you don't.. please stay with me, dad" Marcel said pleading.

Suddenly Klaus's eyes opened and focused again on Marcel.

"yes, that's it. Stay with me. You will soon be free. I swear to you. I will free you even if it kills me" Marcel said with tears in eyes. He couldn't stop thinking that all of this was his fault.

Kevin woke up and the first thing he did is blasting Freya away and just before the pyramid piece hit the floor Mikael took it holding it in its place. His first instinct was to drop everything and run for freya but he didn't. He stayed and he took every hit Kevin threw at him just like the other's.

Marcel saw that and without thinking he went to her side gave her some of his blood and checked if she was okay. "Go , I'm Okay" Freya said then she went along side her father.

Mikael was fascinated with Marcel persona. He was weak enough but yet he helped Freya when he could.

Too much magic was taken from Kevin. But he was still fighting. Still strong enough to keep the circle up.

Mikael looked at Marcel direction he was now on his knees on the floor his hands firmly touching the circle barrier and his head downcast while Klaus just looked with no movement.

"Freya, Marcel's vampirism is weakened by the barrier. His power aren't regenerated fast enough. Any minute longer and he will become human and maybe even die" Mikael said.

Freya looked at Marcel. He was really turning human. Already too much power were taken from him.

"Fine, Go" Freya said.

Mikael speed and took over Marcel's place. While Marcel fell with a thud on the floor.

"Niklaus, look at me boy. You need to take that bloody thing off" Mikael yelled.

Klaus saw Marcel's body hit the floor and he acted. He grabbed his necklace then Elijah's and Hayley's. Immediately their power were restored.

Davina's father became a normal witch then Josh snapped the cuffs on his hands that prevents him from using magic.

The barrier went down and immediately Klaus went for Marcel's body.

His body was pretty much lifeless. He bit his rest and gave him his blood.

"Marcel, Please wake up. Please Mars open your eyes for me. For your father." "please Mars" Klaus kept repeating until Marcel's hand moved, slowly he opened his eyes and said faintly "sorry da" then he took a deep breath and fainted of exhaustion .

When Davina made sure that Marcel will be Okay she went to her father and started chanting. "You left me fatherless for twelve years. And after all these years you come back and try to kill me and take away everything I have. My family!" "I will kill you then I will resurrect you just to kill you again. You will rot in hell!" Davina's tears were freely flowing while he father was screaming in agony in front of her eyes..

"Davina!" Klaus stood directly in front of her holding her shoulders and shaking her. When she finally focused on him he said "It wont bring you peace. I swear it won't. But if you let him live. You will live your entire life proud of sparing him. That you didn't turn dark just like him. I won't stop you but believe me killing your father isn't the solution" Klaus said.

Davina looked at Klaus for a long moment then she hugged him with all of her strength. "take him away" Klaus told josh.

Hayley Looked at hope in her arms. The girl was asleep the whole ordeal.

"Wow, she could sleep through anything" Hayley said in disbelief.

"Actually, She is under a sleeping spell. Marcel asked me to do it so Hope won't see the fight" Vincent said.

"I will gather some vampires and clean up this house and replace all the wreaked furniture. Till this place is inhabitable again you will stay at the bayou house. Marcel's words not mine" Josh said when Klaus looked angry that Josh is ordering them.

Mikael retracted slowly to the door but Elijah was in front of him "why did you help us, today?"

"No one is allowed to kill you but me" Mikael said deviously and tried to bypass Elijah. "Why, father?" Elijah asked sharply.

Mikael looked at Marcel's sleeping form and said "Let's just say that the kid reminded me of something I have long forgotten"

"what thing?" It was Now klaus who asked standing beside Elijah.

"that my name is Mikael and you are Mikaelsons no matter what." Mikael said then he walked away but said without looking back "Don't be harsh on your kid. The kid deserves a bloody medallion"

TBC

I haven't updated in a year!

I only had two days free of any stress so I wrote this chap.

But I promise next chapter will be updated soon just wanna know your opinion about handling Marcel and Davina hiding some vital info like that.

And should Marcel be spared after all his heroic acts? what would you say If I made Marcel human for a little while so Papa bear Klaus would appear at full force ? .. Hate ? Like ? Review it all please.


End file.
